Crossing the Line
by Wielder of the Mighty Pen
Summary: A KanameYuuki fanfic. Yuuki has a vampiric past, but how does it relate to Kaname? And who is her real mother? Not based on latest chapters
1. Don't Bite off my Head!

Blood Feast

**Hey everyone…this is my first fanfic. Soooo no flaming please. I love this manga and I love the KanamaYuuki couple. Zero, though I love him, needs to go die or something. I was looking through all the fanfics and noticed there were too many ZeroYuuki stories. Don't hate me, all you ZeroYuuki people…but it just doesn't work for me. I'm a hopeless romantic and it seems fitting she gets a vampire instead of the overused, Disney-copyrighted "My best friend loves me" routine! Sorry for the rambling. Let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: NO! I don't own it! Wish I did…but I don't. This disclaimer applies to all the chapters because I've got better things to do rather than write disclaimers…like finishing this fanfic…**

**___________________________________________________________**

It was drawing towards the end of summer. School would soon begin. Students began to migrate back to the Cross Academy. To Yuuki Cross, it was quite a relief. After two months of being stuck with her eccentric father and her moody brother-not-really-she-just-grew-up-with-him, she was relieved for the chaos of classes. Just two weeks until school started…

"Pancakes! Don't forget eggs! Arrrggghhh! I forgot the toast!" Chairman Cross bounced around the kitchen looking for the fire extinguisher as Yuuki and Zero sat the breakfast table.

"Chairman! It's all right. You don't have to make so much food. I'm not that hungry anyway!" Yuuki cried as she watched the Chairman put out the fire to retrieve his toast from the deadly jaws of the toaster

"Owwwwwyy…." The chairman wailed "sniffle….Yuuki, I am preparing a very nice breakfast for my loving son and daughter. How can you refuse a man that pleasure?" He broke out into dramatic sobs over his burnt toast.

"I'm not your son. You're just a crazy old man who likes to collect kids." Zero stood up and walked away, hands in his pockets.

"How can my son say such things! Ohhhhh the pain in my heart pounds in agony…" The chairman collected himself and straightened up.

"Do want some sugar on your oatmeal, dearest daughter-who-would-never-insult-me-and-leave-the-table?" Yuuki sighed, nodded, sat down, and ate.

__________________________________________________________________

Kaname and company were making their way back from their summer vacation at Aidou's mansion. They were Aidou's family limo. Though it wasn't exactly subtle, it was comfortable and that was all that mattered. They all sat in silence, except Kain and Aidou who were discussing their favorite types of victims

"The blondes are always the best because their blood is usually pure and innocent" Kain countered.

"Pooh! It's the brunettes that have an alluring mystery in their blood" Aidou replied

"Brunettes are too intelligent to be tasty"

"Well, Kaname like brunettes too, don't you Kaname?" Aidou glanced slyly at Kaname. His crush on Yuuki was anything but unnoticed.

"Huh?" Kaname was lifted from his stupor from gazing out the window. Ruka leaned forward and scolded the two for bothering Kaname.

"It is quite all right, Ruka. Don't bite off their heads, as we both know you would do." Kaname said this gently and returned to staring out the window, ignoring Aidou's question


	2. Meatballs for Dinner

**FYI for everyone, this takes place in Europe cuz I'm having trouble seeing vampires in japan…**

**I went to dinner just now, right after I posted chapter 1, I come back and I already have reviews! Yay! To those of you who reviewed, I LOVE YOU!! (****Yoruhoshi-Sora****, ****Jason-Kun****, ****xxpatixx****)**

**As I said, if you want a disclaimer, read chapter one. This is the last time you will see the word disclaimer in my fanfic. Enjoy it, relish it, love it, cuz ya ain't gonna see it again!**

**__________________________________________________________**

Yuuki watched as students filed back in through the ground's gate to begin a new year. Everyone would arrive over the next couple days. She was particularly anxious to see a certain vampire. Yuuki only had to wait several moments before a close friend and roommate walked in.

"Yori!" Yuuki ran up to Yori and knocked her off her feet in a giant hug that left her gasping for air.

"You were waiting all that time to pounce on me?!" Yori fought the words out through her winded body.

"To tell you the truth, no. I was waiting for Kaname-kun." Yuuki stood up holding out a hand to help her friend.

"You were going to pounce on him?!" Yori's breathing relaxed and she began to dust herself off

"Nooo…" Yuuki blushed. She bent over and grabbed one of Yori's bags and together they marched up to the Day Class Girl's Dorm

________________________________________________________________

"Soooooo, Yuuki, how was your summer?" Yori finished unpacking and collapsed on the bed next to her best friend.

"Ahhhhhhh…boring as ever. I did catch up on all the work that I slept through last year..heh heh"

It was evening. And most of the students from the Day class had returned, though almost none of the Night class had. Yuuki and Yori made their way to dinner where Yuuki smiled grandly at the thought of the end of empty hallways.

________________________________________________________________

Kaname, Aidou, Kain, Ruka, Tooya, and Ichijou pulled up in front of Cross Academy. It was late into the night and they were ones of the last to arrive.

"I say it's all Aidou's fault. If he had hurried up dressing himself, then maybe we would have gotten here the same time as the others," Kain grumbled as they walked all the way to the Moon Dorms

"You know that this puts Kaname in a bad mood too." He continued "It's not just me. Kaname wanted to see his beloved Yuuki-" Kain broke off as he ran into Kaname who has stopped walking. There was dead silence, then Kaname continued walking. Kain understood the not-so-subtle warning and followed. The others fell into pace behind gived Kain pointed glares while Aidou giggled silently.

________________________________________________________________

After dropping his stuff in the Moon Dorm, Kaname made his way to see the Chairman. He was going to stop by to say hello and check on Yuuki. The Chairman was sitting behind his desk and Kaname sat down in front of him

"Long journey, huh?" The Chairman was absorbed in a manga about high school girls and Kaname was surprised he noticed him enter the room.

"Naturally. Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Kaname relaxed back into the armchair, relieved to be in familiar surroundings.

"Well, Zero hasn't changed other than the fact he drinks blood, but, I'm worried about my darling Yuuki…" Kaname started "She has been trying incredibly hard to remember her past. I don't know why, seeing as the has an wonderful doting father who loves her no matter what."

"I thought you yourself looked for records of Vampire attacks and couldn't find any."

"Well, I looked in the only archives I had access to. It belongs to the Vampire hunters. As we both know, they don't give a mouse's pointer toe about news concerning vampires if humans weren't somehow involved."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning Yuuki was with an unknown group of humans, such as migrating Indians or something…Orrrr," the Chairman paused for dramatic effect. He had obviously been leading up to this, Kaname thought

"Or?"

"Yuuki wasn't with Humans."

Silence fell as they both pondered that new piece of information.

"I'm rather inclined to believe the latter, personally. Indians in Europe just don't seem realistic to me…What do you think?" Kaname had put his fingers together and stared hard at the Chairman. They both knew the dramatic repercussions of his reply

"I think…meatballs are what we're having for dinner tomorrow. Care to join us?"

Kaname took this as a sign that their serious conversation was over and he rose to leave.


	3. In Case I'm being Followed

**I am writing this all immediately after I posted chapter 2. Talk about interesting, huh? So I went to Miami over Summer and I got the horrible halter top tan. I am completely brown except for where my bikini was….arghhh. My quince is coming up and I'm wearing a strapless gown. But I have this white stripe going around my neck…oh well. I guess ya can't win them all. By the way, the chapter are much longer on Microsoft, but (boohoo…sniffle) they get chopped in half when you post them…**

**DISCLAIMER! Ha! That was funny, see? You know, because you thought you wouldn't see that word any more? Har har. Get it?...**

**_________________________________________________________**

Yuuki was running down to breakfast in the Dining Hall when an announcement over the intercom called both her and Zero to the Chairman's quarters. She reluctantly turned around from the smells wafting from the kitchen and marched to her adoptive father's office.

She met Zero outside of the door and they went in together. Zero shuffled along, grumpy, because he was hungry and a meeting with the Chairman was the last thing he wanted right now. They sat in the chairs Kaname had used the night before and waited patiently.

"I wanted to consult both of you for your opinions," The chairman leaned forward with his elbows on the desk.

'_God, he looks serious'_ thought Zero.

'_I don't think he's ever looked more sincere in his life…it must be horrible news…'_ thought Yuuki.

"Do I look better in Baby blue or Fire red?" The chairman jumped on the desk and held up two outfits

Zero and Yuuki sweatdropped. Zero stood up and walked away.

"Zero! My only son! Stop….I was only doing that to relieve the tension. You can almost cut it with sharpened bamboo!"

"Bamboo….?" They said at the same time

"Actually, you two, I called you up here on a much more important matter. Zero, I'm moving you to the Moon Dorm!" The Chairman flashed a winning smile. Yuuki fell out of the chair. Zero didn't even turn as he was facing the door, hand on the knob.

"If I have to, then I will."

"Owwwwww….Why did want our opinions then?" Yuuki rubbed her bottom gingerly.

"Well, frankly, I want to know if Zero wants to continue being a guardian."

"Of Course. It's not like you can replace me"

"True, but the whole point of moving you was so you would stay away from the Day class."

"I know!" Yuuki jumped up "How about I take the day and Zero the Night! That way, I can sleep…."

The Chairman jumped on the desk again and shouted melodramatically, "My precious daughter would give up her sleep for me!"

"Get off the desk, chairman. Now you have footprints on your papers" Yuuki warned the Chairman as Zero walked away

"The footprints mean nothing to me, darling Yuuki! Besides, it's a letter to the administration, they cut out budget again…"

__________________________________________________________________

Kaname had locked himself in his room once more. Unfortunately for him, vampires kept no type of record of their minor battles and confrontation with humans. It was all done by memory. If you were there, you knew about it. If you weren't, then you'd hear by word of mouth, or never hear about it at all. He had nothing to go on as neither side knew what to make of the information. His only resort was the last one he wanted to deal with. Yuuki herself. Kaname sighed and rose.

"You sigh a lot, lately" a voice sounded from the door

"Ruka? I would appreciate if you would leave me in my thoughts"

"I did knock. You didn't hear. Kaname…are your sure you don't want to drink my blood. I-I would do anything for you."

"No, I don't want your blood Ruka. Now, please, stop asking me." Kaname rubbed his forehead and collapsed on his bed

Ruka nodded and left.

That's when the Moon Dorm's doorbell rang through the mansion. Kaname stood still, allowing Ichijou or someone else to answer. There was talking, then the door shut. Soon, Ichijou knocked on Kaname's door and strode in.

"Who was at the door?"

"Zero. He carried a letter from Chairman Cross. I was told to give it to you." Ichijou held out a bright orange envelope with a bright red bow. Kaname took it and opened it.

_To Kaname, _

_I recently decide, that for the benefit of all vampire kind and to keep Cross Academy's secret, I am moving the newest member of your species into the Moon Dorm. If you don't know who I am talking about, he's the one who delivered this message. Destroy this in case I'm being followed!_

_Chairman Cross_

_PS: Just joking!_

"It looks like we will have to prepare a new room, Ichijou." Ichijou had stood in the corner as Kaname read, waiting for orders.

"A new student?"

"No, an old one." Kaname then dismissed Ichijou, lay on his bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuuki Cross and Zero Kiryu made their way to their traditional positions to stop the rush of Day Class students from harassing and potentially discovering the Night class's dark secret. They took their stance, their feet shoulder-length apart and held out their hands. Over the years, it had proved most effective to just use brute force on the lovestruck girls, but, since that was illegal and someone could be seriously hurt, they had to use the "wall method", which didn't work at all.

They braced themselves, then the bell rang and Day class students gushed out. Yuuki remembered that this was the last day Zero and her would be working together. From then on, he would be a true creature of the night.


	4. A Lovely Feast for Four

**I'm really glad people like my story so far. I'm having a little writer's block concerning one part of the story. Don't Worry! I'll update, but I'm kinda beating around the bush…**

**Thank you all for reviewing, specifically, VampireQueen (she reviewed for ALL chapters. Thank you sooooo much!) and Jason-Kun, who was there since chapter 1….which was posted yesterday…**

**I'm not gonna say ittt….**

**__________________________________________________________**

It was the first day of school and Yuuki and Zero were in place for the usual Day Class/Night Class switch. The bell rang and the doors exploded. It was the first day of school and the crowd would be even more rowdy than usual.

"Ahhhh! WILD I LOVE YOU!!!!" A sophomore tried to break through to Kain but was cut off promptly by Zero

"Go back to your dorms" Zero glared menacingly at the girl

"Zerooo is soooo scary!" the sophomore girl went back into the line, though a little more quieter than before

Yuuki, on the other hand was trying desperately to ward off the rest. They had identified her as their weakest point and had all ran at her at once.

"Please go back to your dorms!" Yuuki was shouting at the Day class mob when she was pushed down, rather rudely and ran over.

Kaname acted quickly and said fiercely, "Please, Day class students. I understand that we have not seen each other for quite a while, but descending to drastic measures such as trampling a student who was only attempting to keep order is crossing the line!" Kaname leaned over and helped Yuuki to her feet.

The mob, terrified by Kaname's intimidating beauty and horrified at receiving his disapproval rushed back to their dorms, turning around to make sure he saw them trying to please him.

"Kaname! It's nice to see you again!" Yuuki looked up at him and blushed. Kaname had saved her yet again. What was she going to do with herself?

"Good afternoon, Yuuki. We can catch up later, but I'm just glad enough to see that you're in good health." Kaname gallantly strode away, flashing his gentle smile back at Yuuki.

"That was the happiest I've seen him all summer…" grumbled Aidou as he walked past, stopping only to ruffle Yuuki's hair. Yuuki blushed yet again and looked down hard at the ground, waiting for the rest of the Night class to pass. Zero came up behind her.

"Are you all right? Those elephants certainly did a number on your school uniform." Sure enough, as Yuuki looked down, she was covered in dirt and mud and who new what else.

"Ahhhhh…now I have to go change…." Yuuki groaned. Then she and Zero made their way back to the chairman's apartments.

(A/N: Yuuki and Zero both have roommates but they switch between their rooms in the chairman's apartment and their dorm rooms)

_________________________________________________________________

Chairman Cross was bouncing around the kitchen (yet again) preparing meatballs and spaghetti. Yuuki and Zero were helping out in any way the chairman would let them.

"I suppose you can set the table, Zero. Yuuki fetch me some of those delightful tomatoes!"

"Are you sure you don't want me to actually make the food?" Yuuki asked worriedly

"Heavens no! child. Your papa is making a lovely feast for the four of us!"

"Old man! You can't even count! There's three of us." Zero threw the silverware on the table.

"Not tonight, we have a guest." The chairman proceeded to make his spaghetti and meatballs with graceful pirouettes and pliés.

"Oh! Is is Kaname?" Yuuki's eyes lit up while Zero blanched.

"Naturally darling daughter-of-mine-who-would-never-call-me-an-old-man!" Yuuki beamed and went off to find tomatoes. When she was gone, Chairman Cross's smile fell and he turned to Zero, his face serious.

"Have you been taking your blood tablets?" He was stern, glaring down at his adoptive son.

"Yeah, but I keep vomiting them up…" Zero had finished setting the table and sat down.

"I can't let Yuuki continue to give you blood. Whenever a vampire sucks a human's blood, but doesn't kill him, then it creates a binding blood contract between the two. The human's body will continue to get weaker and weaker, because it is not producing blood for one body, but for two. Also, if that vampire were a former human, then he would descend faster into a Level E. Drinking Yuuki's blood will only feed the monster inside of you. Continue to take the blood tablets, Zero, even If you can't hold them down." Zero was staring off during this lecture.

"One more thing, Zero,"

"Yeah?" The chairman slapped on his cutest smile.

"One meatball, or two?"

__________________________________________________________________

Yuki sighed, relieved. The chairman's dinner actually wasn't half bad. Kaname had joined them and all four were eating silently. Yuuki kept glancing over at Zero. He was unusually pale and had a constipated expresstion accorss his face. He was playing with his food, pushing it around and glaring down at it. He finally just stood up, cleared his dishes and walked away. Before he reached the door, Kaname spoke up.

"You might want to pack your things and move in tonight. It's best if you switch quickly before people notice the difference in you." Zero nodded and continued walking.

"Zero, Are you ok?" Yuuki watched him nervously, his back towards her.

"I'm fine," He grunted and he left.

Yuuki stood up, worriedly and cleared the rest of the dishes while Kaname and the chairman remained seated at the table.

"Yuuki, daughter, we have something we would like to discuss with you."

Yuuki came back into the dining room and sat down, confused.

"Yes? What is it?"

The chairman continued…

"Yuuki, it has come to our attention that you are trying to remember your history before you came to Cross Academy. Kaname and I are determined to help you. Remember how over the summer, you yourself visited the vampire hunters association's library?" Kaname had his eyes closed and his fingertips together.

"Yes…" Yuuki answered, unsure of what was coming.

"Well, it is common knowledge that the Hunters don't record anything that hasn't got to do with humans AND vampires. This leads us to believe, that you weren't with humans." Yuuki looked confused.

"Well, if I wasn't with humans, then was I alone?" Kaname spoke up

"I doubt it. You were to far in the middle of nowhere to have survived alone."

"Darling daughter-of-mine-who-I-will-always-love, we believe, you were with vampires."

Then there was yell, but it didn't come from inside their room. It came from outside. Their were shrieks, screams, and pure panic sounding from the school grounds. The three leaped to the window to find a Level E vampire running amuck in Cross Academy.

It was Zero.


	5. A Sad Day Indeed

**Hey everyone…I just posted chapter four…for some reason, I don't see it turning up. Ahh well. Maybe a bunch of people posted at the same time. What do you think of the twist? Huh? Anyways, the story must go on.**

**Thank you ****Yoruhoshi-Sora**** for reviewing. This will be the last update I make before getting 20 reviews. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**I'm not gonna say it. Ya can't make me!**

**__________________________________________________________**

Yuuki's heart pounded. Zero had gone Level E.

Kaname jumped out the window and landed delicately on his feet, challenging the former human. Zero had just turned, so he was still lucid enough to comprehend his surroundings and clever enough not let his lust for blood alter the outcome of the battle. However, he was still Level E, and his memories and emotions had gone, replaced with the desire for blood.

Yuuki grabbed the gun she was saving specifically for this moment. She would not let Zero be killed by someone else. She promised him that she would do it. And she would.

The chairman, worried about his students, joined Kaname by jumping out the window on his trusty pogo stick. He landed gracefully beside the pureblood. Once down he herded his students into a group and told them stay. He would deal with their memories after this whole affair. Chairman Cross was indeed sad about his son. But there was **absolutely nothing** he could do now.

Kaname bared his claws and lunged at Zero.

"Stop!" Kaname did, because it was Yuuki who had asked.

"Please, stop. I want to do it. Please let me."

Yuuki was sobbing hard and she held Zero's gun in front of her. The Level E vampire lunged at Kaname who was looking focusedly on Yuuki. The gun fired. Zero died.

_________________________________________________________________

The chairman had erased his students memories immediately after the incident. All were just fine apart from minor scratches and bruises. Yuuki had locked herself in her room refusing to come out, even for Kaname. Kaname himself had settled into a sulk. The chairman didn't even attempt to be cheery as the three waited for the funeral. The other vampires of the Night class were worried for Kaname, but not overly concerned about Zero's death. And when the day of the funeral arrived, they only showed up out of respect for Kaname. The Day Class, however were told that Zero had died in a car accident and they mourned his death with out question. Yuuki had stopped talking or imbibing any food or drink. It was indeed a sad era on Cross Academy.


	6. Black Mourning

**I leave the house for two hours and I come back and find trusty Jason-kun demanding updates. Who am I to deny that? So here it is…I apologize, everyone, for the slapdash way I wrote chpt. 5. Thank you Vampire Queen for your support as well. Well, here it is…**

**DISCLAIMER!!!! HAHAHAhahahaaaaaahhhh….sorry.**

**__________________________________________________________**

Several days had passed since Zero's death. Classes had been stopped temporarily as both guardians were out of action. Yuuki had refused food or water and was clearly wasting away. Kaname, even more worried than the chairman, spent many long nights and days outside her door.

"Yuuki, please- Please eat something." Kaname was hammering on the door to no response.

"I'm sorry Kaname. I-I can't…"sobs sounded from the room

"What can I do to make you eat?"

"Kaname, please leave." He was shocked. Never in his life had Yuuki asked him to leave. She was always begging him to stay. It was then, he remembered a promise Yuuki had made to him, '_I will do anything for Kaname' _

"Yuuki, eat this, please, for me. You promised." He felt guilty for enforcing her promise at a time like this, but unless she ate, she would die.

The door swung open.

"You're playing dirty, Kaname," sobbed Yuuki. Her eyes were red and her face was wet with tears. Kaname handed her a plate of fruit and stepped into the room before she could close it.

"You didn't kill him. You only shortened his suffering. Don't blame yourself." Yuuki ignored him and sat on her bed.

"Eat. You'll feel better" she ate, though unwillingly. And she did feel better, but not much.

Kaname sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. Yuuki broke out into tears again. He waited patiently for the tears to pass.

"Yuuki, life goes on. He may be dead now, but if he lived- If Zero lived, then he would be in much pain and misery. In a way, you saved him, Yuuki." He said this gently. Yuuki's sobs had stopped. She sniffed several times and fell silent. Yuuki Cross had fallen asleep.

_________________________________________________________________

Kaname and the Chairman were discussing something serious, when a slightly more refreshed and happier Yuuki came into the room. The Chairman was wearing black and had died his hair to match. Yuuki was wearing the only black clothes she owned, a sweater and cotton pants. Chairman Cross stood up gracefully, but without his usual energy.

"Yuuki, my darling baby. I think it's time we return to the subject of your memory."

Yuuki took the seat next to Kaname in front of the Chairman's desk. She didn't say a word. Then Kaname spoke,

"Yuuki, as you already know, hypnotism is a common trait among vampires. I am asking your permission to hypnotize you to help you discover what had occurred the night I found you. We won't do it now, but later. We have other things to discuss before I attempt to invade your mind." Yuuki seemed dazed but suddenly responded

"Yes, I give you permission." Her voice was wispy and unused. Kaname frowned. Had Zero's death effected her this much? The Chairman spoke up

"Yuuki, we would like to go over everything you remember form that day." The chairman frowned, something he rarely, if ever, did.

"Yuuki, I loved Zero. But it had to be done. Not only for the safety of others, but for his as well." He pinched her cheek, smiled and spoke. "Please Yuuki, tell us."

Yuuki swallowed and began

"I remember…snow…lots of snow…and a vampire. He asked me if he could drink my blood. He said it was intoxicatingly delicious. Then Kaname shouted something….I can't remember what. Then he killed him." The chairman spoke yet again, "Yuuki, this is important, was the vampire covered in blood BEFORE Kaname killed him?"

"Yes. He was. It was still wet. It was dripping off his face." Kaname nodded as if in agreement

"That confirms it. You weren't alone, at least not for long"

"What if it was animal blood?" Yuuki was reluctant to believe such a fact so quickly

"If it was animal blood, I wouldn't have followed you. I can tell the difference, you know." Kaname huffed. Yuuki blushed and looked down. She felt like such as idiot.

"Very well. Thank you Yuuki. Kaname, would you please relate what you remember?"

"Certainly. I was on my assignment in Russia. It was snowing and far from any humanoids whatsoever. Then, I smelled blood. Lots of it. I followed my nose and I came across Yuuki and the other vampire. After killing him, I brought Yuuki to England, to you. That's all I know." Chairman Cross sighed. That's not much to go on. If the hypnotism fails, we're stuck."

"I don't think the hypnotism will fail completely. I believe we will turn something up." Kaname smiled and continues, "Let's us try it tomorrow,"

He turned to Yuuki, "Eat something. Then, go to sleep. I need you healthy and well." He kissed her hand and left


	7. Don't Worry, Nothing Will Change

**Hey people's it's me again. Again, I'm sorry for the horrible last two chapters. I'm just trying to set up the hypnosis chapter without anyone being too confused. Thank you xxpatixx and ****Yoruhoshi-Sora**** for reviewing. For some reason, the sixth chapter didn't appear after I posted it….arrrggghhh.**

**My arm fell asleep while typing this. I hope you appreciate the pain I went through so I could post this.**

**I seriously wish onemanga would post updates for VK soon**

**My dad is going on a rampage cuz the tv remote is missing….uggghh.**

**___________________________________________________________**

Yuuki, Kaname, and Chairman Cross were all crammed in Yuuki's room. Yuuki was sitting on the bed with Kaname on a chair in front of her. The chairman stood behind him. Kaname smiled reassuringly

"Relax. Yuuki. I wont hurt you." He patted her cheek

"I know….but, will I remember after you finish?"

"We'll see, now, won't we."

"Darling-daughter-who-will- always-love-me, if you remember, I promise it won't change how much we mean to each other." He smiled sadly down at her. Yuuki smiled back.

"Let's start, alright?" Kaname interrupted their moment and Yuuki turned back to look at him once again.

Kaname stared deeply into Yuuki's eyes. She was out in a second…

__________________________________________________________________

"Mommy! Mommy! AHHHHHHH!" Yuuki opened her eyes and instead of Kaname, found a strange vampire. She tried to move or talk, but nothing happened.

"Shut it girly! We're doing you a favor!" He slapped Yuuki and she went still. The vampire took a needle that was attached to a long hose and inserted it into her tiny arm.

Yuuki wimpered.

"I know it hurts now, but the results should work. We cut out all the bugs. Don't you want to be human? I wish I was in your place…I'd give my right arm if I could…"

"I want MOMMY!" Yuuki screamed with all her might, forcing air out of her tiny lungs.

Yuuki watched the needle as it drew her blood from her body and into a giant machine.

The vampire inserted another needle in her left wrist. This one put blood in her body from another machine.

"See, girly? I put this needle in your vein so it goes straight to your heart. The one in your artery is coming out of your heart. We're not taking all the blood, or your limbs will starve. You are one lucky girl. Able to be human with no problems. You'll be able to walk in the sun, soon. After a couple hours on this, then the only way to turn you back is a bite from your own kind…god, some people just don't know when they hit the jackpot…"

Yuuki was tiring. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She opened her eyes suddenly and found herself in a small room. It was much like the inside of a log cabin. Her bed sat in the corner next to a rickety night stand. She heard screams and yells outside. Yuuki climbed out of bed and made her way to the door. She opened it quietly. The hallway outside was soaked in blood. A lone figure stood over a body as screams sounded from further away. Yuuki gasped and shut the door. Yuuki was scared and let out sobs of fear. She put on a coat she found on a chair by the door and climbed out the window.

Yuuki ran as far as she could. It was cold and snowing. Yuuki could barely see where she was going. Her foot hit something hard and she fell over hitting her head and blacking out…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The real Yuuki woke up gasping for breath. In her indifferent state, she had collapsed. Someone had tucked her under the covers and propped her head. She lay there thinking about what she just remembered and just how wrong the Chairman had been.


	8. Author's Note

OKAY Listen Up Readers! I need a vote. I am debating between turning Yuuki into a vampire or leaving her human. The former is overused, but very romantic. The Latter is a twist and a little sad….


	9. Change Kills

**Ahhhh…people…I was making spaghetti and I burned my wrist….thankfully, it's summer and I can continue to update. I've been typing almost nonstop all day. I've been thinking about this for a while. I figure it's pretty different from usual "Yuuki is a vampire" fanfic…although I admit it'd still pretty similar….**

**Again thanks to Jason-Kun, and xxpatixx. They are the first to review chapter seven.**

**Sooooo…on to chapter eight!**

**___________________________________________________________**

Kaname and Chariman Cross listened attentively to Yuuki's story of how vampires were experimenting on her. She told them of the machine, of the her room, of the vampire in the hallway.

"….That's all…. " Yuuki finished resting her head back against the pillow.

"What does it mean? Did all that really happen?" asked The Chairman who began to pace

"You explained it to the last detail Yuuki. It seems to me to be the truth rather than a mere dream." Kaname replied. He had been staring at her intently the entire time and seemed startled when someone other than Yuuki's voice sounded.

"But, it's so strange. I don't remember at all. It's like I just witnessed it…" She stared sadly at her hands. Kaname interrupted

"The mind works in strange ways, my dear girl. If you excuse me-" Kaname stood up

"Rest, Yuuki. Things will resolve themselves," He turned to the Chariman, "Cross! If you don't mind, I wish to speak with you…" The two left the room leaving Yuuki to ponder her memories.

_________________________________________________________________

"Kaname has been gone foreveerrrrr…" groaned Aidou as he stretched out an the couch

"This place is falling apart after that guardian turned Level E….maybe the guardians ARE necessary to the school…" Kain added, putting up his feet on the coffee table. Tooya floated in turning her head around, eyes searching.

"Has anyone seen Ichijou? I can't find him anywhere…" Ruka, who was standing by the window, spoke "He went to find Kaname…"

________________________________________________________________

Chairman Cross and Kaname were discussing Yuuki's memories…

**(A/N It is sooooo hot in my house….I don't know if I can continue…..the heat…AARRRrrrrrgghhhhh(thump))**

"I think this definitely tells us that Yuuki was a vampire…" The chairman was standing, as usual, by a window. He had been oddly quiet since this discovery. This changed things. This changed them. Things would change. Damn change. Change hurt. Change killed.

"Not only a vampire, but a pureblood…the vampire from her past said so himself, or at least implied it." Agreed Kaname

The Chairman began to heave gigantic sobs

"Ohhhhhh what am I going to do with my vampire daughter?! Ohhhh The pain, the pain…"

"Chairman, I think its best if we research this. I'll ask around. But what confuses me is that it just doesn't seem right…if a pureblood child is taken, wouldn't the news of her disappearance reach all four corners of the globe?"

"Kaname, I think you just hit the shark on the nose! I have a question, however…if Yuuki is a pureblood…then wouldn't her body continue to produce pureblood blood? That would mean merely pumping her blood out of her body wouldn't work!"

"I thought of that myself. The only way I can think of, is if the body itself is fooled… I've heard of an underground group of vampires who refuse to accept their lot in life, but I never thought they would descend to experimentation on children! The human-lovers are barely brave enough to kill animals!"

"Yes, I do know what you're talking about. I've heard of this group myself. Apparently they were of great use as spies during the war….they wanted so much to be human." They fell silent. Kaname stood to leave.

"I have sources in which I can question about missing pureblood children. I must leave in case I miss him. He is staying in Europe for a short time only. Good day, Chairman Cross"

"I myself shall check the hunter's library…it may contain useful information about that group of traitor vamps…" He trailed off, staring at the chair Kaname had just vacated.


	10. Author's Note Again

Hey everyone. You know that vote? Yeah you know. Every one is pro Yuuki becoming a vampire. Do you truly want her to join the legions of the undead? What horrible people….Don't worry cuz I want to her become one to Hee!

We have a new reader. Welcome Virgo 27! She specifically requested for a happy ending! What do you think, Guys?


	11. Importance of Names

**Hola peoples. This fanfic has been on my mind a while. I've planned out all the possibilities. That's why I can update so fast and still have a life…What is this? 11 chapters in two days. That sounds right…. I feel so lucky. Almost 30 reviews in two days. Could I ask for better readers?**

**DISCLAIMER!!!! You thought I forgot, didn't you?**

**__________________________________________________________**

Kaname's chauffeur pulled up at the hotel. This hotel was specifically set up for vampires. It was run, staffed, and supported by these creatures of the night. On the off chance that a human did come looking for a room, then he was promptly sent away with the excuse of a full booking.

"Good Afternoon Kuran-sama" bowed the bell boy, a young vampire around Kaname's age. He nodded in reply and proceeded directly to the front desk. The lobby was full of vampires of all ages and nationalities. They recognized him immediately. He came here to speak to someone not to chat, so he ignored their glances and salutations.

"Good Afternoon Kuran-sama" drawled the clerk in accent he couldn't quite place.

"I'm here to see Mr. Tenchiki"

"Right this way sir" The clerk left the desk and led him up several stories. The Tenchiki clan were pureblood and were most noted for their ability in strategy and code. Mr. Tenchiki was one of the oldest vampires that continued to walk the earth. His exceptional mind, much like the rest of his dying clan, would certainly remember a lost pureblood child. The clerk knocked and left, leaving the two in privacy. Kaname entered and sat down.

"Kaname. I haven't seen you (pant) since you were this high (huff)." Mr. Tenchiki was standing by the window. His breathing was heavy and strained. He had raised his hand up to his hip to indicate Kaname's height. Mr. Tenchiki motioned that Kaname sit and moved towards the seat near him and sat down.

"To what honor (gasp) do I owe this (hack) visit."

"I must guiltily confess that I'm here for information and not a social chat."

"Kaname is (wheeze) always busy." The old vampire chuckled

"I want to know about a missing pureblood child" Kaname prompted, leaning forward in anticipation.

"My, oh my (grumble) There can't have (pant) been more than three disappearances (huff) in my lifetime. Pureblood (gasp) children are taken (hack) very good care of."

"Please, for my sake, tell me all you know."

"It may take awhile (wheeze) in my weakened state. Let's (cough) begin, shall we?"

Kaname waited as Mr. Tenchiki drank deeply from a glass of blood.

"The first occurrence, I believe, was (huff) several hundred years ago."

"That's much too far back" interrupted Kaname

"Don't (pant) interrupt child. Let's do things (hack) properly. Where was I? Yes, (wheeze) A young pureblood boy (cough) was kidnapped after his (gasp) family was murdered. His (huff) body was found several weeks (pant) later. All his blood was gone. (hackhackhack). It was clearly an underling (grumble) wishing for more power. About (wheeze) onehundredfifty years later," Mr. Tenchiki paused to take in deep breaths. "Another boy was taken from an entirely different and unrelated clan (coughwheezehack). He too was found drained of blood (gasp). The third was a girl (huff), about fifty years back. They never found her, though (pant) I doubt she's alive."

Mr. Tenchiki finished drowning with lack of air.

"Mr Tenchiki, what was the name of the girl?!"

"Oh dear, what was that name (hack cough)? I believe it was Shikion Shirabuki."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Tenchiki! You've been a great help!" Delighted, Kaname said some quick goodbyes and left leaving a surprised and exhausted Mr. Tenchiki is his wake.

________________________________________________________________

Yuuki was sitting in her bed. She was trying to remember her name. How was it she could remember the faces and conversations clearly, yet not that name? She thought back to the laboratory where she was put through countless experiments. All of a sudden the door bounded open. Kaname rushed and threw himself on a chair.

"I think I know who you are. Shikion Mura. Her story matches up exactly to yours. A pureblood girl suddenly disappears and her body has never been found!" He was babbling excitedly, much unlike his usual self.

Yuuki stared at him hard.

"No. That's not my name. If it was, then I'd know. But that name doesn't mean anything to me."

"It has to be your name! That's the only missing pureblood girl in thousands of years!"

"No, Kaname, it's not my name." Kaname looked at her and knew she spoke the truth.

"I apologize, then Yuuki. I shouldn't have been so sure." He flashed her his gentle smile. He sat up hastily, running a hand through his windswept hair. In his haste to get here, he had become a mess. He rose to leave, saying a silent farewell when it hit her.

"Kaname!" He turned, shocked

"What is it Yuuki?"

"My name! I remember!"


	12. Family

**You guys…I love you all. It makes me happy when I find reviews….I'm sorry I didn't update again last night and left such a cliffie. I was sleepy. I gave up on the fanfic for a while and went to read stories from the Cat Returns and Howl's Moving Castle…I 'm thinking of doing fanfics for both.**

**I was reading some of the past chapters. I have soooo many spelling errors. Forgive me, please if you couldn't tell what I was saying. Didn't I promise you guys fluff as well? I have to fit it in somehow….**

**I'm beginning to hate this story. I imagined it to be much different. I also have this guilty feeling that I shouldn't have killed Zero. Kaname has been totally OOC these past few chapters and I completely forgot about the chairman!!! Wahhhhh…sniffle**

**___________________________________________________________**

The chairman had been feverishly searching the library for any information on a rogue group of vampires. He found plenty of information, but none that would prove Yuuki's past. He had been there hours. Several times, he had been asked to leave, but he waived his Hunter status in their faces claiming he was on official duty. Late in the night, however, he finally came across a single sentence.

"_Due to their numerous assists during war and battle, The Human-lovers have confided their secret location in order to continue communication between the races. They reported to have several bases in the Americas, One in France, One in China, One in Africa, And One in Russia…"_

The chairman didn't have to read any more. There was his proof. He grabbed his coat and happily leaped like a gazelle to his car. For it was Russia, where Yuuki had been found.

__________________________________________________________________

"My name! I remember!" Her face was brilliant and flushed with excitement.

"What is your name, Yuuki?" He was holding his breath. Her name. What was her name?

"Mikio Takuma!" Kaname started. Takuma was a clan of one of the oldest surviving pureblood families. A family in which Ichijou was heir to. However, he had never heard of a Mikio.

"Mikio Takuma? The Takumas have never reported a missing child…"

"I'm sure that's my name. It has to be. My mother…she was a Tenchiki, my father was a Takuma." Kaname blanched. A Tenchiki…

This confused Kaname even more. The Tenchikis and the Takumas never combined lines. They were too proud to realize that in order to strengthen their own line, a cross had to be made.

"Yuuki…" he paused "Do you remember their whole names? We might have something to work on if we did."

"Ahhhhh….just my mother's. I don't remember my father much. Her name was Hana. At least that what everyone else called her…" Yuuki stared at the floor hard trying to remember something that would be of use to Kaname.

"Go back to bed, Yuuki. I can use that. Hana Tenchiki is a distant relative of mine. I will go talk to her."

Kaname had no clue how, though. Hana and him weren't exactly close, and she wasn't exactly the most amiable woman to talk to. He momentarily pictured himself walking up to her, "Did you have a daughter by someone other than your husband?" He grimaced. No. That wouldn't go well at all.

He put Yuuki back in bed and left for the Moon Dorms. He needed time to think.

__________________________________________________________________

"Kaname!" Aidou jumped up from the stairs where he was seducing the maid.

""Kaname! Where've you been? And Yuuki? Everything has been so booorrrinnng here because there's no classes or Yuuki to talk toooo…" Aidou wailed as if he had been dying.

"Classes will begin again in the next few days. For now I wish to rest. If you excuse me." Kaname stepped over Aidou and walked up to his room.

"Wait! Kaname! Where's Ichijou? He went to find you!" Kaname paused halfway up the stairs.

"Ichijou? He isn't with me." Kaname turned. Ichijou…had he followed him?

__________________________________________________________________

Ichijou had been listening to the entire conversation through the door. Mikio Takuma? Yuuki's a pure blood? Is this what Kaname had been hiding from them for the past week?

Ichijou was shocked. Why had Kaname not confided in him? His closest friend? Ichijou loosed in his collar. He was in shock and needed to breathe.

__________________________________________________________________

**In my story, things work a little differently. The purebloods themselves are also divided into castes. Ichijou is a pureblood, but he is from a lower level – almost an aristocratic vampire – compared to that of Kaname, who occupied a higher rung on the ladder.**


	13. Cookies, Anyone?

**I got an email from a reader who didn't review….I can't remember the name. But it was about Ichijou and how he was a non-pureblood aristocrat or something like that. For the purposes of the fanfic, Ichijou is a pureblood, but he comes from a family that isn't nearly as powerful as the Kuran clan's. He has a pretty high spot in aristocracy, but isn't as great as Kaname.**

**I HAVE 45 REVIEWS!!!!! In three days! WHOOOOO! Go me! I love you all**

**Here are the new readers who I thank sooooo much!**

**Bakura Girl, Sky Cullen, Kaname Lover 6, Absolutechaosreigns, and Yuki7. Several people wrote me emails but didn't' review. I'm sorry guys, but I don't keep old emails…if you write a review, I'll mention your name!!!**

**I had an awful day today, so I hope it doesn't reflect in the update…**

__________________________________________________________________

Several days passed with Kaname neither contacting Hana Tenchiki or telling Ichijou of his new found relative. Ichijou, however, already knew. After a respectable period of mourning over Zero's death, the school began to become uneasy with lack of work and pent up energy. Classes were scheduled to start again the next day. The Chairman had finally picked a replacement guardian, a boy he believed he could trust. Yukio Itou. The lonely and excitable outcast with a get-what-he-wants attitude was what Headmaster Cross saw as a perfect replacement for the guardian position…sharing the chairman's personality probably helped as well…

__________________________________________________________________

"Ehhhh? What? What did you say?" The chairman was in his office, attempting to explain the existence of vampires to Yukio Itou.

"The deadly creatures of the night who sneak up and suck your blood…are living at this school!" He dramatically explained, "Imagine the power at my fingertips! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" The chairman had jumped on his desk and gave his evil mastermind laugh.

"Wha- Really? Cool!" Yukio was paying attention now. "Why are you telling me this exactly?"

"TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The door opened

"Please stop that chairman…you'll scare him." Yuuki had entered the room. She walked over to Yukio, extending her hand.

"Hi! I'm Yuuki Cross, the other guardian." They shook.

"Ehhhh? Guardian?" He was twisted in his seat to look at her, eyes wide.

"Ahhhhh….Headmaster, what exactly have you accomplished in the twenty minutes you've been talking to him?" Yuuki sighed, facing her father

"We've been baking cookies, want one?" Chairman Cross pulled out a tray of cookies from under his desk. Yuuki sweatdropped.

"Ummmm…Chairman? Would you mind going to cook dinner. I invited Kaname over and you're the best cook around!" Yuuki did her best to keep a straight face.

"Ohhhhhh! My precious baby! Of course! I'll make the biggest feast you've ever seen!" He ran off into the kitchen. Yuuki crossed the room and sat at the Headmaster's desk. She laced her fingers in front of her and began.

"Sorry if you're confused. We've never really talked, but it's nice to meet you…" Yuuki glanced down at the paper on her desk for a name, "Yukio Itou."

"Heh…I'm not that noticeable, am I?" Yukio said, acknowledging her ignorance of his name.

"That's good. That's what we want!"

"Eehhhh? Want?" He stared again. Yuuki giggled

"My father didn't tell you anything, did he? Cross Academy is a school where vampires and humans can cooperate and live together in harmony. Those vampires are the Night class. To keep the secret safe from the delicate Day class, guardians are appointed to keep order and to protect the Night class's secret. Zero was a guardian. The best. The truth is, he was bitten and became a rogue vampire, lusting constantly for blood. He had to be killed, for his safety and everyone else's." Yuuki's talking dropped to a whisper.

"Sooooooo, you want me to be a guardian? Do I get a cool weapon?" Yuuki started

"This doesn't frighten you? Zero died in this job."

"Nahhhh, why should it? Besides, it'll be fun, fighting the evil of darkness! I'm sorry about you're friend though. I really am. I probably sound like an insensitive jerk don't I?" He scratched his head nervously.

"No! No, you've got it all wrong. The vampires at Cross Academy are good! They drink blood only to survive! Guardians are meant to protect the vampires! It will take a lot of work to train you to become a guardian. You have to patrol night and day to prevent humans from discovering Cross Academy's secret!"

"I dunno…sounds like a lot of work to me…What happens if I say no?"

"Well, we erase your memory about this conversation and you return to your normal life. If you say yes, you will be immediately briefed on everything we know and your training will begin." Yuuki stood up, pacing. She was trying to act more grownup and mature.

Yukio was watching her intently. Yuuki tripped.

"Ha! You're funny. I like you. Okay, I'll be a guardian or whatever." He stood up and gave Yuuki a hand. She took his hand and jumped up running to the door.

"Yukio, classes begin tomorrow, we need to begin your training immediately!" She smiled and led him to the gym.

_________________________________________________________________

Yuuki handed him a staff, much like her own, but without the charms and spells of the Artemis Rod. She proceeded to instruct him in maneuvers to temporarily incapacitate the target.

"Use these move ONLY if you are fighting a rogue vampire! If you use them on a normal human, then you can kill them!" He learned quickly and was strong and fast. Yuuki saw him as a useful ally. After a couple hours of practice the doors opened, revealing Kaname.

"Kaname!" Yuuki dropped her staff and walked over to him. "What are you doing here?"

Kaname swept down and gave her a swift kiss on the forehead.

"I came to watch my dear girl train her new partner." He smiled and sat himself down on a chair.

"You're president of the Night class, aren't you? That makes you a vampire, doesn't it?" Yukio walked up behind her.

"It does." Was Kaname's bored response. "Please, continue. I didn't mean to interrupt."

They began again, though slightly more self-conscious now that they had an audience member.


	14. See it Through

**Hey! I really want to change the title, because the story completely veering off what I had planned for it. Any suggestions?**

**I'm trying to work off as many chapters as I can tonight as an apology for ignoring you guys. Don't worry, I'm not going to pair off Yuuki with Yukio. He's just there as comic relief since the chairman can't always be around.**

**I just watched Bridge to Terabithia or something. It was one of the saddest movies I've ever seen.**

**HEY PEOPLE!!!! LISTEN UP!! PLEASE REVIEW ALL THE CHAPTERS! IF YOU REVIEW I'LL MENTION YOUR NAME!!!!**

**I kinda liked the last chapter. I finally got Kaname back in character, but now Yuuki's OOC. Ahhhh well, ya can't win them all.**

__________________________________________________________________

Yuuki woke up early the next morning and promptly telephoned the boy's dorm. There was one phone per dorm, but they weren't used frequently and few knew of them. They were located in the entrance hallway and she was surprised anyone could hear it from their rooms. But it was worth a try. A boy answered and she asked for Yukio. After a few minutes, a groggy voice began to speak on the other end

"Yeah?"

"Yukio? It's Yuuki. It's 5:30 already. You should be up and about by now. Every Monday morning at 5:45, the guardians meet at the chairman's office. On other days, you can sleep in, until 7:30 because classes begin at 8:45. Geez, I could've sworn I told you this yesterday…Yukio? Yukio? Arrrghhhh…" Yuuki figured he went to sleep and hung up. Yuuki filled a bucket with fresh, crisp water from the school garden and marched to the boy's dorm.

She knocked on the door and Yukio answered.

"Yeah?"

SPLASH!

"Wake up! When you accepted this position, it came with responsibilities!"

"ARRGGHH! Can't you give me a break? It's my first day!" Yuuki felt guilty after realizing that she wasn't really mad at him, but just taking out her exasperation from the past week out on him.

"I'm sorry Yukio. But, becoming a guardian means more than a job, it's your life! From now on, you have to be responsible!" Yuuki ran off without another word.

"What a strange girl…" Yukio closed the door and marched off to the shower.

_________________________________________________________________

"Sooooo, why do we meet here exactly?" Yukio had finally made it to the chairman's office.

"For breakfast!" The chairman came in dancing, wearing a pink apron with hearts.

"Chairman…" Yuuki sighed "We usually meet to discuss stuff. Like Level Es that are on the loose and new ways to divide the classes. To tell you the truth, we never accomplish much…But don't think that you aren't required to come anymore!" Yuuki jumped up and waved a butter knife in Yukio's general direction. She sat herself back down and began to eat.

"If ya can't beat 'em…" Yukio joined her

_________________________________________________________________

Word had spread quickly about the new guardian. Even the teachers were now aware of Yukio appointment as prefect.

"Don't be neglecting your studies now. Or falling asleep in class -LIKE A CERTAIN SOMEONE THAT I'M LOOKING AT!" Professor Hittori Lectured, but Yuuki was already asleep.

Yukio was nervous for his first time at holding the entire Day class at bay and was anxious when that time had finally come.

'_Today I going to be just as bad as the first day of school'_ Yuuki thought. She shuddered. She didn't want to think of the first day of school.

"Brace Yourself, Yukio! They're very strong!" Then both the doors to the Night and Day classes opened.

Students rushed out of the day class and swarmed Yuuki and Yukio

"AIDOU!! YOU'RE SOOO COOOL!"

Aidou scratched his head as he walked out

"Heh, I know." He grinned

"KANAME! LET"S GO TO THE MOVIES!" Kaname ignored them and continued to walk forward, but not before smiling affectionately at Yuuki.

"Don't pressure yourself too much, my dear girl. You've been through an ordeal!"

After the surge had stopped, both Yuuki and Yukio were left panting.

"The longer they don't see the Night class, the harder they try to see them. That's means we have to patrol all night…" Yuuki trailed off. Yuukio bent over to rest his hand on his legs

"Soooo, what's between you and that vampire…Kaname, right?"

"Yeah. He save my life when I was little. I owe him so much." Yuuki changed the subject to Yukio's training and he dropped the topic.

__________________________________________________________________

Kaname came over for dinner again that night. After finishing the meal, Kaname confronted Yuuki. The chairman sat, listening to them intently.

"Yuuki, I was thinking. Do you really want to face your past as a vampire? When I ask Hana Tenchiki, you're committing yourself to learning the entire truth and seeing this to the end. I'm afraid I won't let you stop with just knowing the half-truth. That also brings up the question, Yuuki, do you wish to return to your former life?"

Yuuki froze. She had been thinking about these very questions herself.

"Yes. I decided a while ago, that I would see this to the end."

"As for becoming a vampire?" He sounded hopeful, though Yuuki didn't notice

"I don't know. Maybe if I remembered what it was like…I don't really remember anything about it…I don't have to make that decision now, do I?"

"Of course not, Yuuki. But it is still one you have to make. Are you positive? I can meet with Hana tomorrow, but only if you are absolutely positive."

"Yes, Kaname, I am positive." The chairman hugged his daughter in a breathtaking squeeze.

"Ohhhhh! Yuuki! Don't ever forget that I love you with all my heart!" After several awkward moments of this, he let go. Kaname smiled adoringly at his girl and stood up to leave.


	15. Where is my Earring?

**Yukio is becoming too much of a main character in the past couple chapters. I'm gonna tone it down. I also really need to bring back the rest of the Night class. I almost forgot all about them!**

**I think this is the third chapter tonight…yay for me!**

**60 REVIEWS!!!!! You guys are amazing!**

**Newbies: fallendemise21, AchingHeart**

**Responses: AchingHeart, Are you from England?**

**I STILL WANT ****TITLE SUGGESTIONS****!!!!**

**I don't have anything else to say…**

__________________________________________________________________

Kaname was in his room, preparing to leave to meet Hana Tenchiki. Ichijou knocked on the door. Kaname didn't answer, but waved him inside.

"Yes?" Kaname asked him expectantly

"Were you even planning on telling me?" Ichijou sat down and seemed determined for an answer. Kaname started

"Telling you what?"

"You know very well what I mean. We all have been worried sick about you for weeks! You discover something that could effect us all! Could effect me! Your closest friend! Why didn't you tell me that Yuuki was a pure blood?" This was the first time Ichijoou had lost his cool in front of Kaname.

"You should have told me earlier that you knew. Your anger towards me has pent up over several days. Any more and you probably would've attacked. And yes, I was going to tell you after I have certain proof that she was Hana Tenchiki's daughter."

"I see. I apologize then. May I come with you then? I believe I deserve to hear the truth straight from vampire's mouth." He smiled warily as apology. Of ocurse he shouldn't have questioned him. Kaname would've told him.

"You're welcome to come. But don't tell anyone of this, you understand?"

"Yes, Kaname." Ichijou stood up and left the room, to find the entire Night class with their ears pressed to the door. Ichijou stopped. Everyone sweatdropped.

"What's wrong Ichijou?" Kaname walked over to the door. He glared at the entirety of them.

"Ahhhhhh…Oh! I found it!" Tooya stood up

"I apologize, Kaname, but I dropped the back to my earring in front of your door. We were merely looking for it." She smiled and gracefully glidedback down the hall to her room.

"Why didn't you tell us Yuuki was a pureblood?!" Aidou was glaring at Kaname. Tooya tripped halfway to the door.

"Idiot…"she grumbled "I was almost out!"

"Kaname can do what he wishes!" Ruka stepped in to defend him "I can't believe you all! Listening at his door like that!"

"You were listening too, Ruka." Shiki had stood up and was leaning against the wall.

"I- I- I was not! I was looking for the back of an earring!"

"Liar!"

"For –"

Kaname interrupted the argument by slamming his door. Ichijou laughed.

"Now you've done it!" He was relieved. Kaname's anger was not focused at him at all now.

_________________________________________________________________

The night before…

Yukio and Yuuki were standing on the Moon Dorm's wall, patrolling for Day class students. It was windy and cloudy. Both were wearing jackets and gloves. Yuuki held the staff of Artemis, while Yukio had merely his training stick.

"Do you do this every night?"

"Not every night. Just when we suspect trouble. We do it every Friday and Saturday, and for the next week after breaks."

"Wow. Do you ever get any sleep?" Yuuki laughed. The smile froze on her face. She turned around quickly.

"Shhh…I hear something."

Yukio stopped to listen. There were definitely girls giggling.

"Yukio, take them from behind. I'll confront them. They'll try to run away, they always do. Your job is to make sure they don't." Yuuki jumped off the wall and landed cat like on the ground. Yukio joined her, though not nearly as gracefully. Yukio ran off. And Yuuki walked straight ahead.

"What are you doing out so late?" No answer. Just shock.

"I, a member of the disciplinary committee, have asked you a question!" Yuuki put on her meanest face. This was hard, because she thought that this was so funny.

"W-we came to see Wild! He wants us to come see him! He winked!" Yuuki snorted

"Kain winks at everyone…" Indeed this was true. He had winked at her several times as well.

"It's not fair! You get to see and talk to them every day! Why are you so mean?!"

"Please give me your names. I don't recognize you in the dark" Yuuki knew perfectly well who they were, but she wanted to give them a chance to run so she could see Yukio and how he handled it. As expected, they ran. Yukio stopped them easily. In defeat, they gave him their names and returned to the dorm.

"Yuuki, You know they gave false names, right?" Yukio was watching them head off.

"Oh, I know. Part of the job is to memorize everyone's name, at least the names of the people who are most likely to sneak off."

"What about my name? You forgot that." He frowned a little remembering his first time in the Chairman's office.

"You not very noticeable." She laughed

"Ehhhhh? You're sooo mean Yuuki!" They were both heading back to their posts. Yuuki stopped and began to sniff the air. She smelled perfume. Girl's perfume.

"Yukio, do you smell that? It must have been a distraction! They got in!" Yuuki ran to the Moon Dorm's high wall. They only entrance was a giant wooden door. It was open.

"Arrrghhhh. I feel like we are complete failures. I should have known this was going to happen!" Yukio unsure as how to react followed Yuuki through the door

"You know, I've never been in the Moon dorm before…" Yuukio panted as he followed Yuuki

"It's actually only been here three years. My father bought the mansion next to the camus to convert it into the Moon dorm!"

They stealthily entered the Moon dorm's yard. It was enormous compared to that of the Day class.

"Whoa! Spoiled much?" Yukio had stopped to admire their garden and the front of the mansion.

"Shhh! Listen!" Yuuki silenced him. He tipped his head to the side to listen better.

"Kichi! You're making so much noise! The evil Yuuki will hear you!"

"But Ami…I need to look good in front of Wild!" Yuuki and Yukio snuck to the entrance of the mansion and waited for them to come up. They did. Both girls walked up to the front door only to be face to face with both guardians.

"AHHHHHH!" The one called Kichi screamed in surprise.

"Go back to your dorms please. You broke the rules twice in one night, gave false names, and refused the orders of a member of the disciplinary committee! This is now more than detention! It's suspension as well! If you want to face expulsion, continue what you were doing…or, go back to your dorm." Yukio was staring at her

"Yuuki is soooo scary…" Then the door behind them opened.

"Yuuki? Is that you?" It was Aidou. He looked at the guardians, then the rule-beakers, then he laughed.

"Yuuki? How is it that they got so close tonight?" He stepped forward and hugged her from behind. He let go and ruffled her hair. Yuuki blushed and looked away.

"Yuuki is so cute!" Aidou smiled and he closed the door

"Explain yourself! Why did Aidou hug you?" Ami demanded, her made-upped face contorted in a grimace. Yukio gave them a scary look and they both scampered off.

"Soooo, did Aidou save your life too or do you let all vampires touch you like that?" Yukio asked bemused

"No!" Yuuki blushed again…


	16. Siblings

**Uggghhhhh. I still have only ****ONE SUGGESTION FOR THE TITLE!!!!**** By the way, thank you KanameLover6. I'll decide when I get more options. Don't worry though, I'll give you guys credit!**

**I'm watching beauty and the beast while writing this. I love that movie…**

**Also keep in mind that vampires age much slower than humans. And that I made a huge error. I mixed up Ichijou's last name and his first name. His first name is Takuma, and the last is Ichijou….oh well**

__________________________________________________________________

Kaname and Ichijou were riding in their limousine both quiet and brooding. Kaname was thinking intently on how to bring the subject around to Yuuki, whereas Ichijou was caught up in his own thoughts about Yuuki.

After several hours of silence and driving, the car stopped at an old and intimidating mansion. The Tenchiki Manor.

A page boy led the two into a sitting room, decorated with elaborate details in purples and blues. There they both sat and waited for Hana Tenchiki.

After several moments the door opened.

"Lady Tenchiki has arrived…" The page boy bowed to them and to his mistress then left the room.

Hana Tenchiki was indeed beautiful. Her hair was brown, just like Yuuki's, but was long and cascaded freely down her back. She herself, was wearing a long, and heavy robe that hung off her loosely. Her only visible feature was her face.

"Kaname Kuran and Ichijou Takuma. What an honor…It is so nice to see your faces after being deprived of them for so long! Ichijou, you look just like your father, a little softer around the edges, maybe, but in essence, you are the same. And Kaname, you seem tense. May I ask the reason for your visit? I take you are not here on a social visit, are you?" Hana glided over to an armchair and set herself down.

"The feeling is mutual, cousin. As you speculated, I'm here on business."

"Kaname, darling, you are always on business. You should relax."

"That will be the day, wouldn't it Hana?"

Ichijou was watching their small talk with interest, trying to see where Kaname was taking it.

"I came for information."

"Naturally, dear boy. You never come for anything else" she pouted flirtatiously.

"I am here to find out about a young girl, Yuuki Cross. It is possible you know her by a different name. Mikio Takuma." Ichijou held his breath. Kaname held his calm expression.

Hana's face contorted suddenly with pain, then anger, then sadness.

"Please leave." She looked away, far off into her memories.

"I'm afraid this information is necessary. I refuse to leave until you give it to you. I'm not here to offend, Hana, merely to find the truth."

"Why do you insist on bringing up the past as if it is your business? I ask again, please leave" Her playful attitude from earlier had dissipated and she was glaring at Kaname.

Ichijou –forgotten – spoke up.

"Hana, please drop your selfish reasons. All we ask is what you know. Are you to deny the truth to a young girl?" Ichioju was beginning to get angry, "I deserve the truth too, you know!"

"Calm yourself, Ichijou. She will tell us." Kaname held up his stand to stop him. Hana coldly stared at them in reply.

"It was a long time ago." She whispered defiantly.

"All the more reason to tell us."

"If I do tell you, will you leave?"

"Of course, cousin."

"Very well, don't interrupt."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Kaname smiled his patronizing smile and leaned back in his chair.

"When I was younger, about thirty years ago, I- I fell in love…with a Takuma. He loved me too, but as with all vampiric royalty, he was destined to marry into another clan. We began to have an affair. I think his wife knew, but she never mentioned anything to me or anybody…When his true wife gave birth to a son, he began to feel as if he should be there for his family. That's when we both knew that our relationship had gone far enough. He ended it. That's when I discovered I was pregnant. I couldn't raise her. I was to be married soon as well. A human-lover promised me he would care of her well, keep her hidden, and treat her appropriately according to her position. I named her Mikio, after my grandmother, and Takuma from her father's family name." Hana stopped and began to breathe deeply. It almost seemed as if she would break out into sobs.

"Thank you, Hana. I know this was hard for you. One more question. Which Takuma?" Hana looked up, her eyes watering. Then tears broke through and she sobbed loudly

"His father," she pointed at Ichijou and returned to her sobbing.

Ichijou was shocked. He had expected Mikio's father to be his uncle. A vampire known for his affairs.

"My father?" Even Kaname was taken by this news. Ichijou's father had died years ago after fighting in a duel.

Kaname rose to leave, and though extremely shocked, his face was a mask of composure.

"I apologize, Hana, for taking so much of your time. We will leave you now." He grabbed Ichijou's arm and dragged him from the room. The sobs behind them broke

"Kaname! If you know my daughter, Mikio, tell her I'm sorry!" Kaname turned around

"Too late for apologies, Hana. She goes by Yuuki Cross, now." He turned again, this time towards the door and marched Ichijou out. While walking down the drive, a startled Ichijou exclaimed,

"Kaname, that makes Yuuki my- my sister!"


	17. Author's Note One More Time

You people are sooo WRONG!!!!!!

Yuuki is Ichijou's sister. I have had an unbelieveable amount of angry emails concerning incest and happy endings….Geez. I'm am NOT that gross.

Eeeeeeewwww.

Why on Earth would I make Yuuki Kaname's sister? Read the last line again.


	18. Gingerbread Men

**Wow. Sky Cullen gives me this list of Titles. I rather liked the Rabbit in the Moon. I think I'll use that for a future fanfic, if you don't mind. If I get a more appropriate title, later on, It'll change**

**I have decided to change the title to bum bum bum bummmmmm "Walking the Line"**

**It's really plain, but it makes sense…right?**

**Okay, this might be a really stupid question, but is Jason-kun a girl? I'm stupid, so if you're not, I LOVE YOU!!!! If you are, I LOVE YOU! No hard feelings, right?**

**WELCOME: goblin-queen-of-the-opera**

__________________________________________________________________

Kaname and Ichijou were riding back in the limo.

"Kaname, I have a sister! A sister. And no one bothered telling me!"

Kaname ignored him and stared out the window. Ichijou's sister was the least of his worries…

__________________________________________________________________

Yuuki Cross and Yukio Itou were eating lunch. Not ordinary lunch, it was the Chaiman's Birthday lunch. It was Chairman Cross's Birthday today.

"Soooo, Chairman, how old are you today?" Yuuki was sucking on a popsicle, a heart shaped, cherry flavored, popsicle.

"My baby! Why on earth are you munching that cavity-on-a-stick?! And why don't you call me papa? " He completely ignored Yuuki's question

"Soooo, Papa, how old are you today?" she asked again putting on her cutsey eyes.

"mumble"

"Sorry, _papa_, I couldn't hear you." Yuuki was laughing hard inside. Yukio was watching the conversation intently while attempting to eat a s'more in one bite.

"grumblemumble...40" Yuuki laughed at his embarrassment. The embarrassed chairman went off somewhere to find more sweets. The door barged open and Kaname stood there, holding Ichijou's wrist in one hand. Ichijou looked terrible, Yuuki thought. His eyes were droopy and he looked shocked and tired.

"What happened?" She cried throwing her popsicle aside.

"Excuse me, Guardian Itou, but I'm afraid I have some important business to discuss with your partner."

"Oh! I get it, you want me to leave. All right." Yukio stood up, grabbed a handful of candy, and walked out the door. Kaname and Ichijou sat at the dining room table where they both removed their jackets and placed them on their respective chairs.

"Did you go meet my …errr…you know" Yuuki felt weird. She never had to use the word mother before, and this sudden need to say it scared her.

"Yes Yuuki, Ichijou and I met with Hana Tenchiki, today." Yuuki supposed Kaname had told Ichijou about her name and situation.

"What did you find out?" Yuuki seemed slightly apprehensive of what he was about to say. Just then, the door to the kitchen opened and the Headmaster walked in with a tray of gingerbread.

"Yuuki! Yukio! I baked gingerbread men!" He realized that Yukio's presence had been replaced. "Well, I suppose you can have cookies, too" He grudgingly offered them to the two vampires, but both declined. Kaname proceeded to relate all that they had discovered in the past several hours, with occasional interruptions from Ichijou.

"So! Yuuki! That means you're my sister. Well, half-sister, anyway." Yuuki was shocked. She had no idea what to say. Kaname looked at them both carefully. It was surprising how similar they appeared. Why didn't he notice it earlier….?

_________________________________________________________________

They all ate together, though silently after Ichijou's announcement. Towards the end, Yuuki spoke up

"Can I meet my…my- my mother?" They all stared at her. Kaname closed his mouth and replied.

"Of course, but there's no guarantee that she'll want to see you. She has a family and children by her husband, now."

"Oh." Yuuki sighed

"But I'll try to get you in." Kaname smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Too bad you couldn't meet our father, Yuuki. He was a good man, de- despite what we discovered today. After a while, I think he even grew to love my mother…"

"Are we really…?"

"Yep. I don't know how to be a brother, though. It's as much a shock for me as it is for you!" Ichijou scratched his head and attempted a laugh. Kaname turned back to Yuuki

"I am asking your permission to explain today's events to the rest of the Night class. News somehow leaked," Ichijou smiled "and they know you're a vampire. Before a rumor hurts you, I ask to explain the truth in its entirety." Kaname was standing up and putting on his coat. Ichijou was following him

"Of course, I- I don't care, really." She saw them to the door. Kaname stopped right before walking out

"Happy Birthday Cross!" Cross smiled weakly, but stayed at the table. Kaname whispered to Yuuki

"He's probably having a worse time of it than you. Look after him, my dear girl." He kissed her forehead lightly and left. Yuuki didn't even blush that time, in fact, she expected it. She turned around to find her father with his head resting on the table.

"Chairman! Chairman, are you all right?" Yuuki ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Yuuki, so many things have changed. Zero, you, me even! I'm old, Yuuki!" Yuuki held him until he fell asleep. She had never seen him so serious…


	19. Author's Note Hopefully last time

Hey guys. I know you all probably hate me. I had to go somewhere a couple days and had no access to the internet. I'll update within the hour.

I'm still accepting title suggestions. The current one is temporary.

Please welcome guardian-angel910, anime/manga rules, and fullmetalmokona.


	20. Abusing Power

**This is my update. Again I'm sorry. I had no internet access where I was.**

**By the Way, I just saw Swan Princess or Swan Lake or whatever. It was animated and was about a Princess who turns into a swan by day. I really like Speed the turtle….**

__________________________________________________________________

Yuuki slept in the Headmaster's quarters that night. She woke up, dressed, and headed down to breakfast with the rest of the school. She didn't see the chairman at all that morning and was worried.

"Yuuki!" Yori ran up to her "Yuuki, I haven't seen you in ages. Have you been avoiding me? I know Zero meant a lot to you. He was like your brother…" Yuuki smiled at Yori apologetically.

"No, I haven't been avoiding you. It's just, so many things have happened…" Yori nodded, understanding, and led her to a table to eat. After several minutes, in which the two discussed plans about leaving the school grounds to shop for dresses for the upcoming dance, Yukio joined them. Yori stared,

"Ummm, I don't mean to be rude, but who the hell are you?"

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Yukio Itou, the new guardian!" They shook hands, though Yori continued to look at him suspiciously.

After breakfast, Yuuki and Yukio proceeded to their guardian duties involving ushering everyone to class.

"Yuuki. Something's troubling you. I can tell. Does it have anything to do with last night?"

"Yes, actually. But, it's not that important…Hey YOU! Stop throwing tapioca! Get to class!" Yuuki ran off to sort out a detention. Yukio watched her run off. He followed the mass of students around the corner and found two very familiar girls talking to a group of people

"-not right! Yuuki can't just abuse her power and go off seeing the Night class whenever she feels like it. Just because she's the Headmaster's daughter! She should be given the same rights as us, no exceptions!" Yukio listened as the girls related the events of several nights ago to the rest of the student body. Before more damage could be done, Yukio stepped in.

"Get to class, the lot of you!" He sent them away, mumbling. There was no way he could argue their accusations. Though he knew Yuuki was innocent, but her actions suggested otherwise.

__________________________________________________________________

Yuuki ate with the rest of the school that night, along with Yori and Yukio who had become very close during the past meals. In fact, Yuuki had a sneaking notion that Yukio was gay, but she didn't say anything. As Yuuki stood up to clear her plate, she was pushed from behind. She fell forward, landing hard on top of the table and on top of the food. Cheers rose up around her. Confused, Yuuki got up

"Who pushed me? Huh? Fess up!" She shouted and stanced herself in a fighting position.

"I would have pushed you if I were that close!" Came a voice from across the room

"Yeah! Same here!" Agreements rose up through the cafeteria.

"Stop picking on her! What wrong with you people?!" Yori had moved herself in front of Yuuki and was protecting her friend.

"What's your guy's problem anyways?" Yukio joined her.

Next to the wall, the Day class's president stood up, the masses of people moved aside so she would be visible.

"Yuuki Cross, we are tired of you taking advantage of your power as prefect and we ask, no demand, that you be replaced." She said this calmly while walking forward. "It has come to our attention that you are in close quarters with most of the male portion of the Night class. Do you really think we would stand by and watch you break the hearts of our beloved Night class without intervention? Move aside Yori, That's a good girl," Yori stepped away, helpless under the president's fierce gaze. "You are a little freak. Taking anyone that looks your way. How could you?" She raised her hand, her voice still level and slapped Yuuki on her face. "Who do you think you are" the president continued. A second slap. "I bet you spent hours working on that innocent face of yours." She raised her hand for a third slap. Yuuki grabbed her hand in mid air.

"I would never, do any of those things! I grew up with those people! How can I avoid my friends? I never even went into the Night class's side of the school without a direct order from the headmaster! And I'm cruel? Who's hitting who here?" Yuuki walked towards the door and headed back to the headmaster's apartment to take a shower. The student body watched her leave. Yukio walked up to the Day class president

"Detention, Ms. President. Never hit another student." He glared at her. She stared at him icily but didn't respond. Then both Yori and Yukio followed her out the door.

_________________________________________________________________

"Ohhh! Did my baby get in a food fight?" The chairman peeked his head out from the kitchen as Yuuki said goodbye and thank you to her friends.

"No, chairman, I slipped and fell on to my tray. Are you feeling better?" The chairman ignored her question. He was back to his regular self and was reluctant to talk about his fleeting show of his true feelings the night before.

"Kaname came over earlier this morning. He told me to tell you that he has set aside time to take you to your mother…sometime next week I think. Want to help me make cake?"

"My mother…." Yuuki sighed, not sure she wanted to see her mother anymore "Chairman, cake? In the morning? No, I have to get to class…"

"Oh, that's right"

Yuuki showered quickly and headed down to class. As soon as she entered the class room, whispers sounded throughout the room. She ignored them and sat down, trying her best to remain awake…


	21. Mikio Tenchiki

**No more talk, on to the update!**

__________________________________________________________________

Yuuki and Yukio stanced themselves outside, prepared for a wave of students to overcome them. Yuuki was relieved. This had been one of the longest days of her life and it was almost over. The bell rang and the rush of Day class students poured out of the building to meet the Night class. Yuuki pushed against the crowd and tried her best to hold several hundred people back. Yukio was having as much if not more trouble than herself. In one joint movement by the mass, they both were pushed back and over and trampled.

"Ruka! Please accept my vow of everlasting love!"

"Kaname! Will you please take me to the upcoming dance?" The shouting and arguments for the night class's affections went on and on…

"STOP!" Yuuki and Yukio had shouted this together. Yuuki took out her staff and proceeded to use that to push back the students. Yukio used his wooden sword and took frequent swipes as warning signs to the straying rule breakers.

"Please, this commotion is giving us a headache…" It was Aidou and he was rubbing his temples. The crowd grew abruptly silent

"Please go back to your dorms," This was Kain and he looked extremely irritated. The students shuffled away guiltily.

"Why on Earth do you need guardians when all you can do is say your head hurts?" Yukio was even more irritated than Kain, rightly so.

"Listen, I don't make the rules, but that's just the way it's set up…" Kain turned to walk away

"Yuuki, am I right in believing that you two now have little, if any respect or command over the Day class?" Kaname was staring suspiciously. Yuuki didn't like that look on him.

"No, actually, they – uh – were just excited about the upcoming dance…"

"You're a terrible liar, Yuuki." He smiled at her. " Expect me for dinner, Ichijou as well, if you'll have him…" He smiled again and walked away. Ichijou met her from behind. He looked worried

"What is this? Day class causing you problems? Do you want me to do something?" Yuuki knew he felt responsible, being her new-found brother. He was doing his best to play the part.

"Please, nothing's wrong. Enjoy class." It was Yuuki's turn to smile and she waved the Night class away. Yukio walked up behind her.

"It's when you do that, that the Day class gets mad, you know, how you're close to them and all."

"Yeah, I know. But I can't ignore my friends because a bunch of people say so."

__________________________________________________________________

Dinner that night was quiet with no more earth-shattering- unkown secrets of Yuuki's childhood. For that, she was grateful. The chairman had cooked again that night. She wasn't exactly sure what it was but it didn't taste half-bad. The Chaiman rose part way through the meal and went to bed.

"Kaname, Headmaster told me you were going to take me to…to Hana Tenchiki." Yuuki spoke up quietly, breaking the awkward silence. Kaname and Ichijou both saw her trouble seeking Hana as her mother.

"Yes. Actually, I sent the letter today, announcing our visit. I didn't tell her about you though. I probably should have…" He trailed off.

"Yuuki, Hana isn't a bad lady. I'm sure she'll love you as much as we do." All three of them blushed at Ichijou's words. He was trying his best to be a brother, though he had no other siblings.

"I know, but, she's a stranger to me, who gave me up to avoid scandal. Because of that, I don't see her as my mother at all. Even if she does love me, I see no reason to 'love' her back. I don't even know why I wanted to see her…" Yuuki finished her speech slowly. Both of the vampires looked down, unsure of how to respond.

"Yuuki, the past month has probably been the hardest month in your life. But you committed yourself. You made that promise. I understand your second thoughts, but the wheels have already been set in motion and I can't stop and start them on your whim. The whole truth is almost out. Bear with me a while longer. There are still many questions to be answered." Kaname had raised his head and was gazing at her intently. His words were gentle and calm, though he was chiding her. That was what made Kaname most special. He could scold and reprimand without hurting feelings.

"What about the group of vampires who made me human? What happened to them?"

"I'm dealing with them as we speak. I sent several of my lackeys," he laughed at that word "to Russia. They are searching for their base. If they find anything, they're going to burn it, under my orders. I can't have purebloods turning into humans all over the place, now can I? It seems the human-lovers who actually did this to you are dead, though. Killed by that level E who attacked you…" This was a quite long-winded speech for someone who was as reserved as Kaname. He even seemed shocked himself.

It was Ichijou's turn to cut in,

"Well, now, there's not much to know now, is there?" He gave a weak laugh. Soon after, they said their goodbyes and Yuuki did the dishes.

__________________________________________________________________

Kaname and Yuuki were standing outside of the Tenchiki Manor. Ichijou had decided against coming, thinking it would be best if he was not present. Both vampire and girl were ushered into a spacious room, different than the one Kaname and Ichijou were told to wait in last time. This one was decorated in silvers and golds. They didn't have to wait long. Hana swept in soon after they were seated dressed in robes to match the room. She didn't even notice Yuuki's presence.

"Kaname, I didn't think you would return after I rudely turned you out. I apologize, though my feelings were genuine, I was in fault." She nestled herself down on a plush sofa across from them, smiling gently.

"I see you brought a friend. She is unfamiliar to me. Who - " Hana broke off and her face paled.

"Mikio?" She whispered this as if it was death itself who had come calling instead of her daughter. "Is that really you?" Hana began breathing heavily.

"My name is Yuuki, not Mikio." Yuuki was trying hard to keep a calm face. She didn't know how else to react. Yuuki noticed a definite resemblance between the two of them. It began to finally sink in that she was facing her mother.

"Mikio!" Hana lunged off the couch and ran for her baby. Yuuki dodged it and scooted over nearer to Kaname and pressed up against him. This lady scared her. She was too different, too strange. Hana seemed stunned that Yuuki avoided her hug.

"I apologize. I shouldn't have startled you like that. You…it's almost like looking in a mirror." Hana sat down where Yuuki had been moments before and stared sideways at her. Kaname was forgotten. Hana inched forward, trying to get closer to her daughter. This forced Yuuki to press harder against Kaname. He wrapped his arms around her, protectively.

"You forgive me, don't you? I had to do it! Try and put yourself in my situation!" Yuuki tried. In the end, Yuuki knew she would have kept the child. That signified the difference between the two of them.

"I forgive you, Mrs. Tenchiki. But I can't forget what you did."

"But you do forgive me! That's enough!" Hana lunged forward again. This time, Yuuki scrambled off the couch to avoid her.

"Don't you want your mother to hold you, child, Mikio?" Now Hana was sitting next to an irritated Kaname while Yuuki was stanced in the middle of the gleaming purple room.

"My name isn't Mikio. It Yuuki. And, you're not my mother." Yuuki walked out of the room and out of the manor. Kaname followed shortly after. They were both soon on their way back to the school.

"That went well…" Yuuki sighed as she stared out the window.

"It went better than it could have." Was Kaname's reply. It seemed enough for both of them and they sat in silence for the rest of the trip. If one looked closely at the two of them, one could see them holding hands, though neither were aware of it, too caught up in their own thoughts.


	22. Special Smile

**Again, I'm really sorry it's taking me so long to update. My computer time has been restricted….argh. Sarah asked a whole bunch of questions…sorry, but ********you'll just have to read to find out! **

**It's fourth of JULY!!!!**

__________________________________________________________________

Yuuki was relieved. It was finally Saturday, no classes. The Chairman had given permission for her and Yori to go out to purchase dresses for the upcoming dance. Yukio decided he wanted to go with them.

The three of them strolled down the street, window shopping.

"Ah! Yori! That dress would look gorgeous on you!" It was Yukio who said this. The girls sweat dropped. Yuuki had no doubt Yukio was gay now. They filed into the shop and waited while Yori tried on the emerald green dress with tool puffs at the elbows.

"Yep! I was right! Green is definitely your color!" They all agreed that Yori had found the perfect dress.

"What are you going to wear, Yukio?" Yuuki was curious.

"I think you should be asking yourself that." He pointed at a large department store, and the three found their way inside. Yukio didn't seem to want to buy anything for himself, in fact, he admitted to already having his outfit. He just came to leave the grounds.

Yuuki was having trouble to find her perfect dress. She eventually settled on a purple pick-up with drooping sleeves. All said it suited her beautifully.

The three headed back to the school to find that Cross Academy had not blown up due to their departure. Yukio and Yuuki sighed with relief.

"Thank the gods. I was sure something would happen…" Yukio was laughing slightly and scratched his head.

"Yukio! If you thought something would happen, why did you leave?!" Yuuki had stopped walking to confront her partner.

"I didn't want to be blamed if something did." The truth of his joining them came out.

__________________________________________________________________

The dance was scheduled for that night, and Yuuki, Yori, and Yukio had yet to find a date.

"Arrghhh….this is horrible! Neither of us have dates…." Yuuki was moping on her bed. Yukio had left a while ago, because xurfew was in effect.

"Actually, Yuuki, Yukio asked me this afternoon…we thought you were going with Kaname." Yori was sitting on her bed, unpacking her new dress.

"What! It's just me! Arghhhh…" Yuuki slumped back down, seeing no meaning in her life.

"I guess I should go anyway. To prevent a riot…" Yuuki reluctantly stood up and headed for the bathroom. She emerged half and hour later and asked Yori to do her hair.

Yukio met up with them outside the girl's dorm and together they walked to the gym.

"What? You're not going with Kaname? I was thought you were!" Yukio seemed just as shocked as Yori at the news.

"Quit rubbing it in that I don't have a date, okay?"

"Well, you should at least go dance or something. You can't play bouncer the whole night, you know." Yori suggested

Yuuki grumped while the other two giggled.

They arrived to find the party well underway. But, apparently the Night class hadn't arrived yet. The entirety of the Day class seemed nervous and guilty to be around her. Their anger had disappeared, but they refused to look in her eyes. Yori and Yukio took off dancing while Yuuki watched over the party from the corner.

"Couldn't find a date?" Yuuki turned to find Ichijou standing beside her. The Night class was just arriving, to the shrieks of the Day class.

"Likewise." Yuuki muttered.

"Would you like to dance?" Ichijou held out his hand and Yuuki took it, though hesitantly.

"Alright. You know, you don't have to act like a brother to me. I like you just the way you are. Don't go out of your way for me." Ichijou twirled her around the room

"I insist. I like it, actually." They smiled at each other and continued their dance.

When the music stopped, Ichijou bowed and they walked back together to Yuuki's little corner.

"He's not coming until later." Ichijou whispered while a group of students walked by them.

"Who?"

"You know very well who. You've been looking ever since the Night class arrived." Ichijou smirked. Yuuki blushed

"…why?"

"I don't really know, to tell you the truth. I think he had to work. He'll come eventually, though." Just then, a girl from the Day class asked Ichijou to dance. He looked worriedly back at Yuuki.

"Don't look at me like that! I'll be fine. Go dance." She smiled at him and ran off to stop a punch fight.

Yukio and Yori were watching Yuuki closely.

"I never knew that those two were that close," Yori was peering through the leaves of a potted plant at Ichijou and her friend.

"Well, maybe he saved her life too." Yukio was peeping behind the corner, a little ways back from Yori.

Yuuki gave out the detentions and turned around. Kaname had entered the gym. He looked more handsome than ever, dressed completely in black. He worked his way through the crowd to Yuuki. He smiled at her.

"Would you like to dance?" Yuuki nodded and he took her hand and led her to the center of the room.

"You dance beautifully." He smiled his gorgeous smile again.

"Not usually…" She looked down, embarrassed by his eyes and how they looked deeply into her own.

"I apologize for not coming sooner. I'm afraid I have a lot of work nowadays." Yuuki remembered Russia and the base.

"Did they find anything? In Russia, I mean?" He nodded

"Don't talk about it here, though." Then he twirled her in circles until she was dizzy, with delight or from dancing, Yuuki didn't know. The song ended and Kaname led her out onto the balcony off the second floor. Whispers followed them out. Obviously, the Day class had noticed them

"Ignore them, Yuuki. I know what's been happening the past few days. They will eventually calm themselves. A tantrum can only last so long." They stood outside and they both stared into the Night sky.

"They found the base." Kaname said quietly

"They did? Did they find anything else?" Yuuki turned abruptly to face him

"They found the machine in which they changed your blood, the room in which you were kept, and the papers and files explaining their purpose and goal, along with their diagrams and journal entries. They were trying to end the existence of vampires. The sad human-lovers were too wretched to be content with their fate, and so desired to destroy us all," Kaname was still staring into the stars "They never even achieved past the primary levels. As far as I know, you were the only one that they had changed successfully. Most likely because you were a child. All their other experimentations were on average adult vampires. I think you were the only one who survived. In a way, the Level E who attacked them saved us. We probably wouldn't have been aware of their plan until it was too late." Kaname held her hand and gently leaned over to kiss it.

"Thank you for a beautiful night, my dear girl. I'm afraid I must leave, however. I came merely to see your face." Yuuki was silent, frozen as she watched him.

"Good night, Kaname." She managed to whisper before he left.

"Good night Yuuki. Please, do not forget the choice you must make." He gave another smile and took off.

She knew exactly what choice he meant. Did she really want to become the vampire she truly was? Or, did her path lead her to a life as a human? She followed him back in after several moments. She looked at her hand, then smiled.

"You're the only one he smiled for like that. I can't get him to grin let alone smile." It was Ichijou again and he wanted to dance with his sister.


	23. More Cookies

**Ahhhh. Finally, I can update. Sorry it's taking me forever.**

**I HAVE 100 REVIEWS!!!!!**

**Welcome: midnitearz and resa**

**I just bought Kingdom Hearts 2. I suppose I should replay the first one….**

__________________________________________________________________

It was Sunday, the day after the dance. Yuuki was lying in bed. Did she really want to be a vampire? Even if she became one, would she be a pureblood again? Yuuki was clueless. There was a knock on the door. The chairman came in with cookies and milk.

"Yuuki, you didn't come for breakfast. I thought you might like something…"

"Cookies for breakfast? Chairman…I love you!" she hugged him tightly while he tried not to spill the milk. He set them down and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Yuuki, I talked to Kaname. Yuuki, child, you have to make a decision. Ignoring the problem will only make it worse." Yuuki buried her neck into her father's shirt.

"How 'bout some cookies?" He smiled down at her.

"Alright." She sat up and sipped the milk. She stared off into the distance, thinking about something. "Chairman…if I allow Kaname to bite me, will I be a pureblood again? Or will I turn level E, like…like Zero?"

"You know, I asked Kaname that exact question. He said your brain contains the formula for two different types of blood, human and vampiric pureblood. Because you are in a human state now, your body can't produce vampiric blood. However, if he bit you, causing you to become a former human, he believes that your body will awaken that long lost formula and create the strongest blood in its ability to make. That would mean pureblood. But he also said, to replace the entire circulatory system with a different type of blood, would take months. That is if you didn't fight it as Zero did and accepted it fully. Kaname thinks you would become a level d for a period of about six months before your entire system is cleared of- well, human. During that time, you would become stronger and stronger as your vampiric blood conquers the current formula…Does that make any sense? Kaname explained it better" He stopped to smile and scratch his head.

"I think so." Yuuki finished her last cookie. "What about you? If I became a vampire, what would happen to you? You'd be all alone! I could never do that!" Yuuki dropped the cookie and threw her arms around the headmaster.

"I'd still be here. It's not like you can't see me again! You'd still be going to Cross Academy, only your room will be in the Moon dorm instead. You'll have dinner with me and everything. No big difference. We might have to find another guardian, however. Maybe your friend Yori will do it…Have another cookie, this one's extra sugary chocolate. I save it for special occasions" He pulled a tin out of his jacket and dumped out some more cookies. Yuuki took a cookie and nibbled on the edge.

"If I stay human, then…"

"Then what?" The chairman began on his own cookie, oblivious to the internal dilemma his daughter was facing.

"I dunno. You were supposed to tell me…" Yuuki was a little unnerved that she couldn't think of a reason to stay human. "Then I wouldn't drink blood! That's good right?" The chairman sweat dropped, a landmark moment for him.

"Is that so?" He tried to encourage his daughter to think on her own and was doing his best not to intervene.

"ARGGGHH! I can't think of anything! This is horrible!" Yuuki furrowed her brow and sat in silence.

"Yuuki…what can humans do that vampires can't?" He was still trying to let her think on her own, though it wasn't going very well.

"…"

"Come on, it's not that hard"

"…"

"It begins with an S, Yuuki. What begins with and S?"

"…" She was thinking very hard now.

"Yuuki, vampires can't go in the sun. Ssssss. Sun! Get it?" She blushed. "Have another cookie. Sugar helps the mind." Then he dumped a couple more out of the tin.

"I couldn't go into the sun at all, if I became a vampire, right? Never again?"

"Of course you can. But not for long periods of time. You'll get sunburn. But, whether you were red or white, I would still love you!" He began to work down another cookie. After about half an hour of cookie gobbling, the two of them looked as if they were going to throw up. They both were lying down on the bed, trying not to barf.

"Ummm, I think that's enough sweets for today." The chairman felt very sick and stood up to leave as quickly as possible. Yuuki groaned and went to sleep.

_________________________________________________________________


	24. Hypocritical Denial

**Ahhh. Back again. I've been avoiding this for 23 chapters. I might as well get it over with.**

**Welcome La Jazz, MOON CHILD SERENITY, and welcome back Fallen Hianbana. Don't worry, you'll always be Jason-kun to me!**

_________________________________________________________________

Yuuki had slept through the whole day. Late, Sunday night, she rose to find Yori going to bed

"Geez, are you sick or something? You've been out cold all day! It's eleven!"

"Well, yeah, I guess I was sick…" Yuuki was wide awake now, though her head was pounding and dizzy, but had no plan of going back to sleep. She got up and took a shower. That helped her headache a lot. That's when she realized that she had left Yukio alone in guardian duty all day. She'd have to apologize for that…someday.

Yuuki decided to head over to the Chairman's apartment. She needed something healthy in her stomach. She opened the door and found the apartment completely silent. This was strange, the headmaster didn't go to sleep until late at night. She explored and found he wasn't in his bed, or office, or bathroom. She couldn't find him anywhere! Yuuki was about to search the grounds when she saw a pair of feet sticking out from the closet. She opened the closet wider to find Chairman Cross collapsed on a dustpan.

"That can't be comfortable" She said to herself. He was snoring loudly. She filled a glass with water and dumped on his head. He woke up sputtering "I'll get you for that, You GOLDFISH!!" He jumped to his feet, eyes closed

"And I'll take your fins and jam them down- " His eyes opened and he saw Yuuki standing there.

"…Into a balloon…and let my angry thoughts float away because…I love you?" He finished his violent thought pathetically.

"Chairman, why on earth are you asleep on a dustpan in the closet?" Yuuki regained her composure. Now she knew why he wouldn't get her a pet fish. He was scared of them.

"Uhhh. To tell you the truth, I don't know…My head hurts…" He tripped his way out of the closet and went to the kitchen where he ran his head under the sink.

"It was the cookies…" He mumbled

"Cookies? You spiked the cookies?" Yuuki wanted to laugh and yell at the same time

"That's why I save them for special occasions" The chairman whimpered. He looked very undignified with his head in the sink. Since when could you get drunk off cookies? Yuuki wondered.

"Let's get you washed up. You ate more than I did, didn't you…?" No answer as she heaved him to the bathroom. Yuuki dumped him in the shower and turned the tap to cold. The headmaster was back to himself in no time.

"Yuuki! That's cold!" He gasped these words, trying to breathe and yell at the same time. She smiled and left him to freshen up. After about half and hour, in which she prepared a late breakfast for them, he bounced out of the bathroom as if the cookies never got him drunk. They were eating, laughing over what happened.

"You know, chairman, I think that's the first time I ever had alcohol…"

"Yeah! Let's do it more often!" Yuuki sweat dropped. "I'm joking, Yuuki. Never again will I let you taste the sweet bitterness of the devil's drink! I told you, those cookies are for special occasions! I don't abuse them." He said this defiantly with a sparkle in his eye. They didn't talk of their discussion earlier that day. The headmaster thought it was best to let his daughter find the answer on her own. They cleared the dishes. Yuuki said goodbye to her father, who was retuning to bed. It was now twelve thirty, late into the night. Yuuki had no intention of going to bed. She had to think. She walked to the pond in the center of the grounds. There, she thought, and thought, and thought. Yuuki finally made a decision. It was now two thirty. The Night class would be back in their dorms by now. Yuuki stood up and was about to travel all the way to the Moon dorm. Then she reconsidered. It was dangerous to go their, especially at night. Even if she was a pureblood, she definitely wasn't one now. So she headed back to her own dorm.

__________________________________________________________________

Yori woke Yuuki up the next morning. Then, they both headed down to breakfast. The rest of the school had returned to normal and treated Yuuki kindly. Only the President stared hardly at her now. The day went on normally. She apologized profusely to Yukio. He waved it off and said she needed the rest. Yuuki smiled, he was a really good person. She hoped that he and Yori became a match. They really were perfect for each other.

It was when the classes changed later that day, that Yuuki decided to tell him. She stood there, nest to Yuukio, facing the moon dorms. Yukio, however was facing the opposite direction, towards the Day class, and was confused when Yuuki continued to watch the Moon Dorm. The bell rang and Yukio held back the onslaught. Yuuki ignored them. She batted off the stray few nonchalantly, but left the majority to Yukio. Then they came out. She ran up to Kaname and bowed politely. She smiled as if expecting her

"I have made my decision and I would love for you and Ichijou to join me and my father for dinner tonight." She whispered.

"Naturally, if you ask, I'll say yes." Kaname smiled again. The vampires surrounding them began to whisper. It was Yuuki's turn to smile.

"Thank you!" She watched the Night class walk off. Aidou stopped in front of her.

"So, you're one of us. You sure don't look like one! You're too cute!" He smiled and walked away. Yuuki blushed. She turned around. Yukio was standing there, panting. She walked over to him.

"Oh! Yukio, did I leave you alone again? Sorry. I've just been waiting to ask him something all day. I was preoccupied, I guess…" He stood straight up

"You know?" He was smiling "I think you're making it a habit. I'm just glad you talked to him. You guys should go out or something. I mean, I know he's…well…you know, but you guys look great together!" Yukio was a really great person. He walked her back to the dorm. Yori met them there. Yuuki went inside to leave them alone. She washed and changed and headed back to the headmaster's quarters to tell him about their dinner guests. She was stopped halfway there…by the president.

"You are such a hypocrite! Why are you the only one who can talk to the night class? Huh? You freak!" Then she walked away. Yuuki sighed. Why couldn't the scale of luck turn her way just once? She continued towards the apartments, wallowing in self-pity.

Yuuki helped the Chairman make steak and salad. She was about to start on making pie when he told her he had already made dessert,

"I already made dessert."

"Really? What?" She was hesitant to let him serve it.

"You'll see." She pushed for an answer a little longer. The Headmaster refused to tell her. Eventually, Yuuki was bored and went to set the table.

__________________________________________________________________

The vampires arrived soon after that, and they proceeded into the meal with small talk and weather. It was after everyone had finished eating and the headmaster had gotten up to get dessert when Ichijou spoke.

"I believe you invited us here for a reason, Yuuki." He smiled encouragingly. Yuuki looked down.

"Yes. I did…" She stopped Chairman Cross was walking back into the room with a giant bowl. The headmaster was singing a song. It was in some language, that Yuuki didn't recognize, but she identified the word 'tapioca' several times. She wanted to laugh.

"Chairman…is this the surprise dessert?"

"Yes, Yuuki. I even made little sugar people to swim in the Tapioca sea!" Everyone laughed now. He set it down on the table, while everyone leaned forward to look. Indeed, there were little sugar people, dyed with food coloring and completely edible. One was riding a sugar surfboard. One was a mermaid. One was a shark. Another was drowning. Their previous conversation was forgotten while they admired the headmaster's handiwork. Dessert was finally cleared, and stomachs were full.

"Yuuki, that was a lovely meal, but we came for another reason." Kaname prompted her to speak.

"I know. This…this is hard….no….No, is my answer." She stared at the table. Everyone stared at her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of chapter. I hate myself for it. PLEASE READ ON. EVERYTHING IS NOT WHAT THEY SEEM!!!!!! It was only necessary for plot reasons


	25. A Christmas BooBoo

**No talk.**

__________________________________________________________________

"Yuuki…" The three men stare at her, shocked by her decision.

"No! Don't interrupt, I'm not done. I want to. I want to so bad. But not now. Now, I can't. I'm not ready. Zero just died a month ago and he spent all this time with me preventing this from happening. It wouldn't be right to honor him, if I just went and did it the moment he died. I can't do it! I want to! Please, believe me! I want to! But, I can't! Not now." She clutched at her skirt and closed her eyes tightly. Silence. Yuuki relaxed slightly, eyes still shut. Silence. She opened them, tears streaming. Kaname smiled, though it was cold.

"It's alright." He rose and left without another word. Ichijou smiled as well.

"Yuuki, it's your decision, I apologize if we pushed you too much." Then he left as well. Yuuki and the headmaster were all alone. He held her and they sat in silence.

Kaname walked briskly back to the Moon dorm. Ichijou caught up from behind,

"You didn't have to be so cold. She was crying." Kaname ignored him and continued walking. They strode in silence for the rest of the way. They separated and the dorm, each to his own room. Kaname stormed up to his and collapsed on the bed.

'_Damn that Zero! Even in death he is preventing my Yuuki from becoming truly mine. Damn him!'_ Kaname was not mad at Yuuki. He was mad at Zero. Since he was dead, he couldn't take his anger out on him. And he was mad at himself. Kaname fell asleep, imagining how much better life would be if Zero had never existed…

_________________________________________________________________

The next day, during class change, Yuuki did her best to avoid the vampires. But, being a guardian, she couldn't. The bell rang and she focused entirely on the Day class, ignoring the Night class filing out behind her.

"Yuuki…are you mad at me?" She turned and blushed. It was Kaname.

"No! I'm sorry…I thought you were mad at me!" She looked down. He cupped her chin and lifted her face.

"Never. How could I be mad at you?" He smiled "I was angry, yes, but with myself, not you. I pushed you too far in making your decision so soon. I ask you Yuuki, to forgive me." They stared into each other's eyes a little longer. Yuuki smiled

"There's nothing to forgive!" He beamed at her and walked away. Ichijou waved, she waved back. Yuuki felt a lot better. She turned to find Yukio panting again.

"You are making it a habit! Aren't you?" She laughed and he walked her back to the dorm.

__________________________________________________________________

A month had passed with complete normality much to Yuuki's happiness. This was a special time of year, she didn't want it spoiled with craziness. Though, she thought to herself, craziness is normal for me. It was December and the winter carnival had come to town. It was also Christmas season and shopping had to be done. Christmas break had begun the day before and half the school returned to their families. Some stayed, however, unwanted for some reason or another. She and the headmaster had organized a decorating committee and mistletoe and wreaths could be found round every corner. The Chairman had also ordered a large tree to be brought to Cross Academy and placed in the center of the grounds. The rest of the school was invited to decorate it. Both the Night and Day classes. Maybe that was why some stayed rather than leave, a chance to work with the Night class seemed promising to the high school female on the prowl. Either way, the school jointly helped to decorate the enormous tree with popcorn and tinsel and baubles of any kind. It was looking beautiful by the end of the day. The students then migrated to their dorms where the cafeteria had organized a surprise of hot chocolate in bed.

Yuuki and Yukio, however, being very relied upon members of the school, were required to pack the rest of the unused stuff and throw out the broken baubles and ornaments into the trash. So both Yuuki and Yukio crawled around on their hands and knees trying to find the pieces of glass from a smashed glass ball. Yuuki's shoulder bumped into someone. It was none other than Kaname.

"Eh? What are you doing here? Don't you want hot chocolate? You won't get any if you stay out here!"

"Nonsense! Why should I get hot cocoa, when my dear girl is outside crawling on her hands and knees?" She blushed and continued to look for shattered glass. Yuuki cries out as her hand sliced across a piece she had missed. A gash across her left palm gleamed in contrast to the greys that surrounded them

"Oh! Ow…" She reaches for the glass that cut her, but Kaname get there before her and promptly throws it in the trash.

"Let me see your hand," She holds out hesitantly.

"It's deep. A kiss and band aid won't help it heal I'm afraid. Come on." He helps her up, still holding the bloody hand.

"I'm fine! I'll just go wash it! I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble!" Kaname stopped and kissed her lightly on her forehead

"It'll get worse if we don't do anything. I'm taking you to the nurse." And he did, leaving poor Yukio to do the rest himself, again. Kaname waited patiently while the nurse disinfected the gash and wrapped it up.

"That's all I can do! It should be better in no time. It'll continue to hurt for a couple days, though." The nurse waved them out, claiming to be busy. Kaname began to walk her down the hallways back to the tree,

"Thank you."

"Whatever for? I did what had to be done. It wasn't a question of politeness. I can't bear to see _**my**_ Ms. Disciplinary Committee hurt in any way." Yuuki blushed when he said 'my'. Yuuki smiled, then found herself sprawled on the floor. Kaname laughed

"Don't tell me you loved the nurse enough to go back a second time in one day!" He helped her up. Yuuki thanked him again and smiled. That's when she noticed the mistletoe above them. Kaname turned to see what she was looking at. He smiled again and kissed her swiftly and softly on her lips. He walked away.

"Are you coming Yuuki? There's still work to be done! Don't tell me you're leaving Yukio alone again!" Yuuki ran off to follow him, her heart beating ten times as fast.


	26. Feeding Ducks

**I've been planning the carnival scene a looonnnggg time. I guess it finally fits in…**

__________________________________________________________________

Yuuki and the chairman were cleaning out the hallway closet, looking for something to tide the time. They were both impressed at the true vastness of it compared to the dusty and cramped dark room Yuuki had grown up with. They found more than they could ever want…

There were old, hard cookies. Yuuki wondered if they were spiked.

Hats from the 1900's.

A box of photos of people the chairman never knew. "How did those get there?" he wondered.

There were board games so old, that Yuuki had never heard of them

There was a contraption that he had built in the years before Yuuki came. It was supposed to open a window at the flip of a switch.

There were women's dresses. "Those aren't mine!" He insisted. Yuuki only grinned

There were masses of papers on vampires and wars involving them. "Ahhh. So that's were my report went."

Another box was filled with video tapes, mostly of bunnies. "Ummm, Those used to be yours." The chairman looked down nervously. They both knew he was lying.

The list went on and on. They even found the skeleton of a cat.

"Mr. Cuddlybumpkins!" The chairman was shocked at finally finding his old pet. "I thought he ran away!"

After an exhausting morning, the two had thrown out most of the junk, and went to the kitchen for lunch. Yuuki and her father parted ways after that and she went to the pond to feed the ducks. It was getting really cold, and the most of the ducks had left, save the faithful few who returned occasionally to be fed by Yuuki. She was tossing pieces of bread to them when someone spoke

"The ducks are attracted to you." She turned to find Kaname. He had that bad habit of sneaking up an her.

"I just feed them, that's why." She smiled and offered him the loaf. He took it.

"No. It's more than that." He said this mysteriously, but continued to look at the ducks.

"I doubt ducks can see past the hand that feeds. They just come for the food."

"If you say so." He smiled at her insistence. They were silent for a while

"What do you want for Christmas, Kaname?" Yuuki was surprised she said it, though it needed to be said. She had no idea what he wanted.

"I don't need anything." He was just as surprised as her. "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything. I'm happy right now." They smiled at each other. The ducks began to quack, feeling neglected.

"Kaname, I can't just not get you anything." Yuuki furrowed her brow, looking worried.

"Well…"

"Yeah?"

"How about…would you like to join me in a night at the carnival? I think we both would be happy with that."

"That's what you want? You want to go the carnival? Of course I'll go!" By then the bread was gone and neither of them had an excuse to stand at the pond. Kaname escorted her back to her dorm and they parted ways.

__________________________________________________________________

"Sooooo. Explain yourself!" Yori was on her knees on her bed, staring accusingly at Yuuki.

"What?"

"What happened? I saw you and Kaname walking together!" Yuuki sighed, and related to Yori everything that had happened.

"You're going to the carnival with him? Tonight? That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" Yori exclaimed.

"What about you?"

"What do you mean 'What about me'?"

"Well, aren't you and Yukio going to do something? You should go too." Yuuki was changing out of her jacket and scarf.

"Yes…we are. He's taking me to see a movie, downtown. As much as I would love to accept, I decline your invite to a double date." Yuuki blanched

"It's not a date! It's a Christmas present!"

"Call it what you will, in my eyes, it's a date." They threw pillows at each other for a while then they got tired and watched a movie.

__________________________________________________________________

The night was very cold. Yuuki could see her breath crystals as she walked in the grounds. She met Kaname at the gate. He escorted her into his limo. The ride to the fair was fairly short, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. They both were silent but relished in each other's company. When they got there, Kaname went off somewhere, leaving Yuuki to wait in the cold underneath a tree. He came back with cup of hot chocolate and roasted nuts. She thanked him profusely and they went off to explore. The decided to wait on the rides, going instead to sideshows and games. Kaname dunked the clown, winning a stuffed tiger which he gave to Yuuki. All in all, they had a wonderful time. Around two in the morning, the carnival began to shut down piece by piece for the next night. They found their way to the limo. Yuuki was half asleep.

"I had a lot of fun, tonight. Thank you." She bowed, though warily

"I should be thanking you. It was your present to me, after all." After that, when they were both in the car, Yuuki dozed off. Kaname smiled, kissed her lightly on the forehead, and carried her up to the Headmaster's apartment. Though the Sun dorm was closer, there was no need to make trouble when he was carrying a guardian…

_________________________________________________________________

Kaname had changed in the past months. He felt lighter, less weighed down, especially around Yuuki. He smiled more and more often and his heavy attitude seemed to be lifting. He sighed. Kaname opened the door to the Moon Dorm, to find Ruka watching him and waiting.

"Ruka…can I help you?" Kaname had closed the door. She now stood between him and the stairs.

"She's changed you, you know. You seem happier, now. Even when she denied you what you most wanted, you still love her. Why can't you love me like that?" Her face was not angry, but sad. She felt unwanted and lost when next to Kaname.

"Ruka, you never loved me or I you. There's some one out there who is meant just for you, and no one else. But I am not that person. Ruka, go find him. Don't let me bring you down. Now please, I'm tired, and I bet you are too. Go to bed." He smiled comfortingly at her and climbed the stairs to his room.


	27. Truth and Confessions

**Hey guys. Sorry about how late this update is! I had to do some summer reading. I'm a junior now! Go me! Enough of that. On to the story. **

**Welcome: snowygirl55 and KadajsKatana**

**I love you both!**

__________________________________________________________________

Yuuki woke up the next morning and found herself tucked into her bed in the Headmaster's apartments. She was still wearing her clothes from the night before. Then, the fun from last night hit her. She smiled and hugged her tiger.

"I do believe I'm in love, Mr. Tiger." Yuuki then set him carefully down on her window seat, only then realizing that it was Monday and classes had started…

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Her scream continued on and on while she dressed and rushed down onto the grounds. Yuuki was about to walk in on the middle of third period, when she decided to wait until fourth and blend in with the crowd. Poor Yukio, she sighed. He had to do morning duty all by himself. The bell rang and she quickly found her two friends.

"Yuuki! Where on earth have you been? You never came back last night! I was so worried. Everyone was wanted to know where you were!" Yori was going crazy, insisting that she tell her what happened. Yukio ignored her, looking huffy.

"I kinda slept in…My bad!" Yori looked relieved that her friend was alright. Yuuki continued. "Yukio, I am soooo sorry that I left you with alone again! It looks like I am making it a habit! Please forgive me! I promise I won't do it again…today, at least…" Yuuki gave her best puppy dog face. Yukio collapsed into laughter.

"I can't ignore you for long, Ms. Guardian. Seriously, though, Are you guys an item now?" Yuuki started.

"What are you talking about? It was just a Christmas Present! From a friend! Nothing happened!"

"I wish my friends took me to the carnival across town in a limousine for Christmas." He said this pointedly. It was Yuuki's turn to be huffy and she was.

__________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, the Night class was sleeping…

__________________________________________________________________

Christmas came and went. Not much happened. It wasn't until late in the fourth quarter that Yuuki confronted Yori.

"Yori…"

"Yeah" Yori was sitting on the beanbag in their dorm eating chips and reading a magazine. It was Saturday and neither something better to do.

"If I transferred to the Night class, what would you do?" Yori looked up from her article

"Night class? You? I'd ask you how you got in. Isn't it for the academically elite? Yukio gets better grades than you!" Yuuki decided to ignore the jibe from her friend.

"Hypothetically."

"Oh. If you _hypothetically _get in, then I suppose I'll ask you what it's like or something like that." Yuuki looked off into space. She was having a serious internal debate about whether to tell her best friend in the world about vampires. It was then, though, that a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in."

"It's just me." It was Yukio and he looked tired.

"What's up?" Yori had gotten up and began to make tea. Yuuki had yet to notice his arrival.

"I just came for a visit. The guys are so boring!" Another knock sounded. It was the president of the Day class.

"Boys aren't allowed the Girl half of the Sun Dorm! Get out!" Yukio stood up to leave

"Leave him alone. I heard _you_ sneak some boys in last night, so don't bother _us_!" Yori was glaring at the president, who glared right back.

"I just wanted to talk to Yuuki. There's no need to raise your voice." She said this innocently, yet forcefully. It was then that Yuuki came down to Earth and found the president and Yukio standing in her room.

"Ahhhh. Hello?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. Alone" The president emphasized this last word.

"Oh! Ummm. Sure." Yuuki followed behind her, glancing worriedly back at her friends. They shared the same worried look. Yuuki shut the door behind her.

"I hope that pig won't do anything to Yuuki." Yori had forgotten about the tea.

"If she bleeds, or something, you can bet her boyfriends will be there."

"Bleeds? Boyfriends? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Nothing. The tea's oversteeping." Yukio had quickly changed the subject. He had nearly let slip the secret that was entrusted I him to protect. He still didn't see the harm in telling Yori, though. She was cool. Even nice. Maybe a little pretty. Okay, hot.

Yori had said something. He had missed it while he was lost in his thoughts.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, that Yuuki asked me a hypothetical question about joining the Night class."

"She what?!" Yukio jumped to his feet. Only vampires joined the night class.

"She asked me, 'What would you do if I joined the Night class?' And I said that since it was for the academically elite, there was no chance she'd make it!" Yori smiled at her own joke and turned around to find Yukio long gone.

_________________________________________________________________

"What is it, Ms. President?" Yuuki was curious as to why this girl would want anything to do with her. They were standing in the Sun Dorm garden, alone.

"Yuuki Cross. I hate you, and you probably hate me. I hate how you are a prefect. I hate how you flirt with the Night class. I hate how Kaname favors you. And I hate how you pretend to be clueless about it all!" The president's back was facing her.

"…" Yuuki didn't know how to respond. Denying the claims wouldn't make this cow believe her.

"But, I resigned myself to the fact that you use your connections to get ahead in life. Just like I would do. I want to apologize. What I did was uncalled for. I was running on pure jealousy and all politicians know that emotions can't drive an argument. I fell for the oldest trick I the book and lost to an worthy opponent because of it." The president turned and bowed. Yuuki sweat dropped.

"I apologize, Cross. But this does not mean we are friends!" She rose quickly and pointed threateningly at Yuuki. "I still hate you and nothing will change that!" Then the president stomped off. She had not expected this. She had expected more vicious words and warnings. Yuuki was extremely surprised. So she just stood there, trying to contemplate what had happened.

That's when a tremendous force knocked her over.

"OW! Owwwyyyy…" She rubbed the seat of her pants and tenderly and looked to see who had bowled her over. It was Yukio and apparently he was going too fast to stop.

"Yukio! Hey! You could've killed me! Hey! Are you alive!" Yuuki leaned over to find Yukio desperately gasping for air.

"Just – talking – Sayori. Huff Huff – Says – you – Night class." Yuuki stared at him while she tried to make out what was just said. Understanding dawned on her

"Ohhhhh… That was just hypothetically, though. It didn't' mean anything."

"Why on earth would you want to become a vampire? Yuuki? Hey are you listening?" Yukio had regained his composure and was trying to grab the attention of a girl whose mind was lost far far away…

Yuuki crashed back to earth and made a decision. She was going to tell Yukio everything.


	28. Red Red Roses

Me again. I'm sorry again that you had to wait such a long time. You can hate me. I'll allow it. Just for a couple seconds though.

You know, I was thinking. Kaname spends a lot of his days with Yuuki when he should be in class. Just for your information, he's smart enough and powerful enough to cut and not get in trouble.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So. Wow." Yukio and Yuuki were sitting up against the dorm wall in the garden,

"You, the most innocent girl, your age that I have met, is actually a blood drinking freak!" Yukio didn't say this offensively, but more jokingly, as if still struggling to accept that she was a pureblood.

"You're so mean!" She hugged her knees and sighed. "But, yes. You're right. I told Kaname that I wasn't ready to return to my, well, to whatever I was before this." Yuuki gestured to the Cross Academy grounds.

"But…well, Wow. I would never have believed it unless, well, I still can't believe it." It was his turn to sigh. "It certainly explains how Ichijou was so close to you at the dance." She blushed.

"You noticed?"

"Yeah. Yori and I thought you were two-timing Kaname." She hit him playfully on the shoulder. It was then that they heard noises rustling from the bushes at the corner of the garden. Yuuki stood up, soon followed by Yukio. They gave each other a glance. Maybe someone had heard?

"Who is it?" Yuuki shouted this in the general direction of the bushes. No answer. A girl, however stood up. It was Yori…

(A/N Bum bum bummmmmmm)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ruka rose at the normal time. Late in the afternoon, to dress for classes. She bathed and brushed and made herself look like her normal beautiful, hard to resist self. She left her room, to find a single rose hooked on her doorknob. No note, no card, just a single, red rose. She blushed deeply at the thought that she was admired. Ruka was not very popular among the male vampiric population that actually knew her because her determined attitude and strong minded personality frequently got her what she wanted. But here, she finally had someone to like her and maybe love her. But, who could it be.

(A/N I think this is an obvious pairing)


	29. And then there were three

**So did anyone read the two updates for VK on onemanga! I love Kaname! And now he officially told Yuuki he loves her! I'm so happy…**

__________________________________________________________________

Yuuki stood there, not knowing what to say. Yukio looked back and forth between the two, decided he didn't want to be there, and snuck off…

Yori gave a half-laugh half-scoff and said "Vampires? What were you talking about?"

Yuuki froze, internally debating whether or not to reveal the Night Class's secret. She heaved a deep breath, and began.

"Vampires. They exist Yori." Yori blanched and gave a forced laugh.

"Sorry? Yuuki…are you all right? I mean…" She trailed off looking scared and uncomfortable.

"A race that walks the Night, drinking blood. They exist. And they are at Cross Academy."

"Stop. Just stop. I don't believe any of this. There is something wrong with you. You're delusional…" Yori was waving her hands across each other in exasperation.

Yuuki walked over to her friend and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Yori, please believe me. The job of a school prefect is to protect the Night Class's secret. Zero knew…Yukio knows…I know…Now you know." Yuuki was saying this softly, at the same time leading Yori to the chairman's apartment.

"I was planning on telling you, Yori. Please, trust me. But I kept getting distracted…"

"Vampires…" Yori gave another laugh "This would be so funny if it wasn't so serious."

By then, they had reached the Headmaster's Quarters and Yuuki led her into the office. The chairman was sitting at his desk, humming his tapioca song.

"Good Afternoon, Adorable-daughter-of-mine. Hello, Yuuki's friend. Yori. Right?" He jumped up and was shaking her hand eagerly. Yori however wasn't looking at him, but at the floor.

"What's wrong with her?" The chairman looked worryingly at Yuuki

"She heard me and Yukio discussing vampires. She knows too, now." Yuuki helped her into a chair and went to find some water. The headmaster sat back down

"What a horrible way to find out…still, it could get worse, huh?" He attempted to smile. Yori ignored him.

"Ah. Okay, then…"

Yuuki brought the water back and handed it to her. Then father and daughter proceeded to explain everything, for they had both silently decided to enlist Yori's aid in the disciplinary committee.

When they had finished, Yori nodded.

"I get it now. It all makes sense if you think about it…" Yuuki smiled at her

"Now that you feel better, I have a question. Would you like to become a guardian as well?"

Yori started, shock all over her face.

"I didn't mean to startle you…it's just, well, um, Yukio's really lazy so we need more help!" This was a big lie, seeing as Yukio was the much more responsible of the two.

It was then that a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in."

Yukio walked in hesitantly, not wanting to get involved.

"So? Is she okay?" Yuuki stood up and glared

"Where were you?! I had to do this all by myself!" They proceeded to fight, though not seriously. They were attacking and dodging each other, with Yukio explaining haltingly.

"I – didn't want – to interrupt – girl time," he dived to avoid a hard kick from Yuuki into his nether regions.

They continued like this for a while, before they remembered the presence of the other two people. They sat down, embarrassed.

"Yes. I'll do it!" Yori looked up and truly smiled for first time since she discovered the secret. Yuuki and Yukio gave a little cheer and dragged her off to the gym for training.

__________________________________________________________________

At class change the next day, Yuuki, Yori, and Yukio

**(A/N: I swear, I have to change Yukio's name to something that doesn't begin with Y) **

were all stanced together on the grounds. Yori was nervous, tapping her wooden staff against her toe.

"Don't worry. I don't think anyone will care if you hit them! They're too entranced with the Night class!" Yukio was attempting to comfort her. It wasn't working.

Meanwhile, Yuuki had made a decision. It had been nine months since Zero's death…though she missed him dearly, she moved on. The school year was almost over. Just a week. Then summer holidays would begin. She tried not to remember how she spent the last one.

The bell rang, the Day students gushed out. Yori was clumsy and fumbling, but she did all right. Yukio was holding back an entire wave by a single staff he had altered in length. It was now the size of two staffs, though not as powerful. Yet it worked. Yuuki was batting away mindlessly at students who went past her invisible line.

The Night Class filed out of their dorm. They were beautiful in their white uniforms and red eyes. They walked straight forward, with Kaname at the front. Kain winked at several of the girls. They fainted.

"Kaname!" Yuuki ran up to him. She felt stares from the Day class on her back, but they were too far to hear what she was saying.

"Kaname, would you please come for dinner. Bring my brother as well."

"You could just ask me, you know!" Ichijou peered out from behind Kaname.

"Well? Will you come then, Ichijou?"

"Naturally we'll both be there." They both smiled at her affectionately and continued walking. The rest followed. Aidou ruffled her hair but didn't say anything. Kain gave her a warm smirk. Yuuki smiled after them and turned to find Ruka staring at her. Yuuki had only talked to Ruka several times and didn't particularly enjoy her company.

"Yuuki. What is it about you that makes you so special to him?" Ruka didn't seem to expect an answer as she just walked on, flashing a gentle smile at Yuuki.

Yuuki stared after her, then twisted around to help the other two, only to find that the Day Class was already gone.

"Unnhhhhh," Yukio leaned, exhausted on his staff "Yuuki…." He groaned

"Oh." She giggled "Sorry." Yori didn't seem to notice them and was practicing maneuvers that Yuuki had taught her on a pole outside the Day Dorms.

_________________________________________________________________

Dinner was a pleasant affair. Yuuki had cooked that night, as the chairman was busy.

They ate silently. They all knew why they were there, but were waiting patiently for Yuuki to bring it up herself.

After the plates had been cleared they all sat down in silence.

A minute passed

Five minutes

Ten

"Yuuki…" Kaname was encouraging her to say something.

"I know! This is hard! Give me a minute!"

A minute passed. Kaname smiled

Five minutes. Yuuki heard a snort

Ten. If Yuuki had looked, she would have seen several red faces

Kaname broke into laughter. Soon followed by the chairman, then Ichijou. Yuuki blushed, not knowing why they are laughing. She scrunched up her face in exasperation. They laughed harder.

"What on earth are you laughing about?!" She was irritated. They tried to stop, but it took a while

"Yuuki. You're face is so cute when you try to think!" The chairman had stopped long enough to explain.

"_**Try**_…to…think?" Yuuki's face was hidden by her bangs as she tried, unsuccessfully to control her aggravation. They continued to laugh. Yuuki snapped and jumped on the table in order to release some steam. The table lay in pieces in front of them. That got their attention.

She sat down again and smiled sweetly.

"I know what I'm going to say now." The chairman and Ichijou were hugging each other desperately to avoid Yuuki's wrath. Kaname smiled gently, and stopped laughing.

The tension in the room was gone. Kaname watched her. She had an unknown talent for removing the tension in the room.

"I – have been thinking about it. I – want to…" She was struggling with the words.

"Yes."


	30. Of Love and Yoga

**Just a little clarification…Yuuki said "Yes." In the last chapter. She was agreeing to turn and whatever.**

**I just got a new doggy! Two, actually! Two Little black Yo-yo poos. They are sooo cute!**

**I can't forget my reviewers….thanks, guys, really. It's the reviews that motivate me. I read some crap some fanfic author wrote about how she only wrote for herself and she didn't care if people liked it or not. That really bugs me. If you're writing for yourself, then don't post it where it's open for opinions!!! I write for you guys cuz it makes me happy. I'm not sure why you guys like it so much, but that's a different story.**

**DISCLAIMER!!!! Ha! **_**I**_** think it's funny...**

**This chappie is really retarded…**

__________________________________________________________________

There seemed little point in moving Yuuki to the Night Class so far into the year, so it was arranged that Kaname would bite Yuuki right at the end of the school year, which was drawing ever closer. If he did it now, then the differences in her would be obvious. Because she was a pureblood, then her natural instinct to overpower and control would be much more noticeable than when Zero had turned. He had still retained his former self, though he was slightly paler. People would note the transformation in Yuuki however because of this.

So life at Cross Academy continued. Yori was trying desperately to become a good guardian, aware of the shoes she had to fill. She was improving, but very slowly. The Day class were getting restless once again, conscious of Yuuki's closeness to the Night class.

The Night Class, though, was in a happy spell. Little happened to bring them down. Ruka continued to find rose after rose outside her door. She had no idea who it could possibly be. Obviously, a Night Class student, but who?

Kaname seemed lighter, thrilled that he had finally beat Zero. Ichijou, excited at the fact of gaining a true sister. Aidou and Kain were growing more and more interested in this human pureblood. Tooya…as happy as she can get. Seiren never smiled, unless Kaname praised her. Shiki had left more and more frequently to his uncle's mansion, and was rarely seen. So on and so on.

Even the chairman seemed content, happy that his daughter had made the right decision. There was nothing left for her in the world of humans…

__________________________________________________________________

Yuuki was scribbling fiercely on her paper, determined to pass. After all, this would be the last final she would take in the Day Class. The bell rang, school was out for summer vacation…

Yuuki watched Yori pack her bags. Yori was going home for the summer, and she promised to keep the academy's secret. She would tell her parents that she was a prefect, though. Yuuki helped her take her things to the front gate and hugged her tightly.

"Yori, this year has been the craziest ever! I'm going to miss you…"

"You're so sentimental! It's only a couple months!" They hugged again and Yori drove away in one of the buses that went to the airport.

Yuuki saw her off and headed to the chairman's apartment. She found the Headmaster in his living room, doing yoga.

"Ummm, headmaster?" She felt as if she was interrupting.

"Yes, Adorable daughter?" He was standing on his head.

"Ahhh, you know what? It's not that important…" She smiled and went to take a bath. She breathed in the steam from the hot water and relaxed. This time, next year, she would be a vampire, in the Night Class. Not any vampire, a pureblood. She sighed. Yuuki eventually drained the tub and went for a walk on the grounds. Somehow, Yuuki found herself at the gate watching the world outside.

"You can leave. There's nothing holding you back." A voice sounded from behind her. It was Kaname's.

"Wha-? Oh. I'm not allowed to." She looked down, blushing. Even after all these years, he made her feel uncomfortable.

"Nonsense. Yuuki, you can't stay here forever. Not every vampire out there is bad. Neither is every human." He was closer to her now. She didn't say anything. He held out his hand.

"Come on, let's go outside together." He smiled at her. Yuuki took his hand and they walked out of the gate…

They walked down the streets, not going anywhere in particular and talking about nothing in general. It was dark when they finally began to make their way back to Cross Academy. Right outside the gate, Kaname stopped walking. Yuuki looked back.

"Yuuki, even though I haven't said, I think you already know." He pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you more than anything in this world." Yuuki was surprised. This was the last thing she had expected. Then she relaxed.

"I love you too." Kaname kissed her, first lightly, then it deepened. He worked his way down to her neck and bit hard. He drank Yuuki's blood enthusiastically, gently licking the wound when he finished. By then, Yuuki had passed out.


	31. Highly Revered

**I love you guys!**

**In response to guardian-angel 910, yes, it is from the manga. I wanted them to be pretty close to one another. Since the update, I figured I had to add it!**

**Welcome: guardian-angel910, la princesa zorro, Rebecka, luzopi, KadajsKatana (By the way, thanx. You're the only one who answered my question), and Yuki7 (I know, I said your name before, but I can always rely on your reviews!)**

**I'm having a lot of trouble house-breaking my dog. He peed on my hand….ewwww.**

**Harry Potter 7 came out. I haven't read it yet. Some say it's the worst yet, others say it's the best….what to believe…**

**On to the story…**

**OH! Wait! Jason-Kun! What did you turn your name into!**

__________________________________________________________________

Kaname lifted Yuuki up easily and carried her to the Moon Dorm. There, he put her in her new room. One which he had Ichijou prepare several days earlier. Most of the Night class had decided to stay that summer, out of respect to the new pureblood. They watched Kaname as he lifted her limp body up the stairs and down the hall to the grandest room in the building. Once Kaname had disappeared, the room broke down in whispers.

"So he finally did it, huh? About time!"

"They had to wait! They couldn't do it during school!"

"I wonder how the human-lovers turned her in the first place…"

"Did you see how pale she was?"

"He drank most of her blood. That should speed up the process."

The Night Class fell quiet when Kaname re-entered. Their eyes followed him to the door.

"When she wakes up, make sure she stays in bed." They nodded as one, to his command. Then Kaname turned the knob and left, most likely to inform the chairman.

_________________________________________________________________

Yuuki had a killer headache. It throbbed. She was cold and hot at the same time. Her vision was blurry and she could barely move. Yuuki groaned and did her best to roll over. What had happened? Then it hit her.

She remembered the walk, the kiss…the bite.

She smiled lazily.

"Are you hungry, perhaps thirsty?" A woman's voice came from the corner of the room.

"Who is it?" Yuuki didn't have the energy to turn her head.

"It's only me, and Tooya. Seiren didn't want to come." Ruka wet a cloth and placed it on her head. Tooya was busy doing something, Yuuki could hear her, but could not see.

"You are one of us, now, Yuuki. Your transformation is not yet complete, but soon enough, it will be. Most of your blood is gone. Rest so you can rejuvenate. Once your blood is again at normal levels, then Kaname will again drink. That way, we can rid you of your human side for good." Ruka held her hand against the cloth, pressing it against her forehead. Yuuki felt much better.

"How long have I been asleep?" This time, Tooya answered

"All night. Now, if you're up to it, let's give you a bath. We don't want to you to catch cold. Kaname brought back some of your clothes so you can change." Tooya entered into Yuuki's sightline and was pulling back the sheets. Yuuki noticed she was still in her clothes from the walk. They helped her undress and steadied her shaky body as they supported her. Yuuki sighed as she sat in the tub. She really needed this.

Ruka left, her job completed. Tooya stayed however.

"Soon, you will want blood. But, Kaname has given us no orders concerning your meal. He has something planned and is not worried. All is going as it should." She stood up "I have to go rot or something. I'll be back in an hour to help you out." Tooya left, her face solemn, and Yuuki was alone.

Tooya kept her word and returned to help Yuuki. She was still unsteady and weak. Once outside of the bathroom, Yuuki collapsed on the bed, exhausted even though so little energy was spent. Tooya helped her into fresh night clothes and ordered her to stay in bed. Yuuki obeyed happily. Ruka came in a few moments later with a tray full of food. She force-fed an unwilling Yuuki to eat for her own health. Then she left, and Yuuki fell asleep.

__________________________________________________________________

Yuuki woke up to whispers. She groaned. She felt much better than she had before, but she was groggy and stiff. The room fell silent. Instead, a cool cloth was placed on her forehead. She opened her eyes to find Ruka and Tooya.

"You're awake! Finally! You've been asleep so long, I though you were in a coma." She gasped, relief in her face.

"How long?" Yuuki sat up, stretching.

"Three days!" Yuuki blanched. Three days! No wonder she felt so rigid. She felt much better now, with loose muscles and a cool cloth. She rose and went to the bathtub on her own. When she came out, Ruka was laying out a dress. Tooya had left.

"I know you'd be more comfortable in your own things, but I never wear this dress. It makes me look sick. You can have it. It will look much better on you. Besides, it's best you wear a nice dress when you meet your inferiors." Ruka said this matter-of-factly as if this was the way things should always be.

"Inferiors?"

"Yes. The Night Class. You are the equivalent of a princess. Not nearly as powerful as Kaname, of course, but higher than Ichijou. The Tenchikis are a highly revered pureblood family. There are only five pureblood families left, you know," Yuuki nodded, uninterested. She was going to act as she always acted. Things would be no different. Tooya came into the room with a plate of food. They both left, leaving Yuuki to eat alone. She dressed and left the room, not wanting to stay there any longer than she had.


	32. Of Bows and Relations

**Hey guys. My dog peed again, while sitting on my lap! Great huh? So now we know there are five pureblood families. You guys know who they are, you just have to put on paper to figure it out.**

__________________________________________________________________

Yuuki made her way down the stairs into the Entrance Hall. The grandness of it intimidated her. The entire Night Class save Kaname were sitting on the lavish couches that surrounded an elaborate coffee table. Yuuki walked down the steps as gracefully as she could. She regretted leaving her room now. Half way down, the students realized her presence and jumped up, each going into a low bow or kneel depending on their gender. Vampires don't curtsy, one must lower the entire body to show respect. Yuuki didn't know how to respond. Ichijou stood up and smiled and took her hand. He noticed the difference in her immediately. She was paler, more delicate, her lips were a dull blue from lack of blood, her eyes changed colors from red to gold to brown. Her hair was the same dark chocolate brown but seemed more lustrous when sitting on her skin. Ruka's dress did look nice on her. It was white and clashed with Ruka's white blonde hair, but on Yuuki, it was lovely.

Ichijou led her to the couch and she sat down, still unsure how to behave. The Night class looked at her in awe, expecting words of wisdom

"Hi!" She smiled cheerily. They sweat dropped. After several moments, Ichijou laughed and asked,

"Do you like your room Yuuki?"

"Yes. I do." She said this simply, but truthfully nonetheless. Another several moments. They all watched her.

"Are you hungry, at all?"

"No. I'm not." The clock struck midnight. The door opened. Everyone turned their heads and watched as Kaname entered the room. The all bowed, though more willingly and swiftly, as if in a hurry.

"Yuuki, what are you doing out of bed?" It was raining and Seiren was helping him off with his jacket.

"I was stiff. I had to get out of there…" She looked down. Kaname smiled tenderly,

"Ruka, Ichijou, Yuuki, I would like to talk to you three in the study, please." He took Yuuki's hand in a very gentleman-like fashion. Ichijou took Ruka's and they walked down the hall.

Kaname closed the door when they were all inside.

"Please, sit" They did. He sat down behind his desk leaned back in his chair.

"Yuuki, your transition into your former life will be difficult. You've forgotten the rules, the manners, what is expected of you. It will also not go unnoticed. I was at the council for the past two days, explaining what has occurred. They expect you to fulfill your duties as a pureblood, if you are to join us once again." Yuuki was blank. She had no idea what was going on

"Duties?"

"They will be simple for the time being until you accustom yourself to the lifestyle. Attending christenings, weddings, funerals, formal functions, et cetera." Kaname was business like, but he gave her small smiles in between his words.

"Eventually, you'll be asked to do more complicated things. The reason I've asked you all here, was that I wish you to help her in this shift of routine. Ruka will show you the way to dress and act. Ichijou will educate you in your history and the vampiric life. Is that clear?" They both nodded, understanding. Kaname seemed to be in a hurry, wanting them to understand immediately.

"You two are excused." Ruka and Ichijou left the room. They were alone.

"Yuuki, I know you didn't expect this. I should have told you before I bit you and doomed you to a life of dull parties. I ask you for forgiveness." Then Kaname stood, and kneeled. Yuuki stared in shock. Why was Kaname bowing to her?

"There's nothing to forgive! Stand up please!" She didn't want him to humble himself to her. Kaname looked up from his place on the floor

"My dear girl. You are too kind for your own good. I love you, remember that." Then he stood, and leaned over to kiss her gently on the lips. She blushed.

"I'm afraid I must leave now. I informed the chairman, but he can't set foot on the premises, due to a contract. I also told the Tenchikis. Yuuki, I know you can't forgive her, but at least be civil. You need support from your true family, no matter how much you resent them. They invited you to dinner. My darling girl, if I had it my way, you and I would be a long ways from here. But, we have duties, and they must be completed. Now, Goodbye Yuuki. I must return to the council." He leaned over to kiss her hand and left.

__________________________________________________________________

Yuuki was allowed to spend the rest of the night to herself. She snuck out of the Moon Dorm and made her way across the grounds to the chairman's apartment. They talked for a little bit, then they cooked and laughed. He sent her back, eventually, though, saying he needed to sleep. He wasn't a vampire.

Yuuki entered the dorm again, quietly. She hoped she wouldn't be noticed. She was. They all bowed and kneeled.

"Stop that. Please don't bow!" They looked at her, startled. Ruka rose and gently motioned to the door. Yuuki followed her. They climbed the stairs to Ruka's bedroom. It was full of reds and yellow. Ruka turned and looked at her exasperatedly.

"Yuuki, you are a pureblood. We have to bow! That's how it's always been and will be!"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I don't mean to cause trouble! But, I feel so bad when you bow…"

"Don't say that. We might as well start teaching you now. You need it. Where should I start?" They were silent for a few minutes.

"Can you tell me about the purebloods? You said there were five families!" Yuuki was desperate to find out more. Everything was confusing her lately and she was determined to be informed.

"Well, that's more Ichijou's level of expertise."

"I just need to know the gist of it for now. Please?"

"Oh, all right. A very long time ago, there were only pureblood vampires. They eventually crossed with humans. Then, levels in the vampiric race came to be. The Aristocrats are the level below pureblood. It means that most of their blood is untainted by humans. I am an aristocrat. Everyone in the Night class is an aristocrat, besides you and Kaname and Ichijou, of course. Eventually, another level appeared. Vampires of little power, born with mostly human blood. Those make up the subjects, the ones who fight our wars and do our dirty work. Over time, the pureblood families began to die out. Only six were left." Yuuki cut in

"You said five."

"I know what I said, don't interrupt. Only six were left. Purebloods have their own social structure within themselves. The Kuran family would be at the top of that pyramid. The Kurans have survived thousands of years without the defilement of human blood. Kaname is the last of the Kuran family. Below them was the Shiki family, of which Senri Shiki is a part of." Ruka paused, so Yuuki spoke.

"Shiki is a pureblood?"

"No, he isn't. His father was. He married an aristocrat, so his son, Senri, has human blood. Senri's father died. That was the end of the Shiki Pureblood line. Below him was the Hios. They are also dying. There are about ten Hios left. Five males, five females. Below them is the Tenchikis, of which you know a little. Their family head is dying. There will be a power-struggle soon. Below you, is the Shirabukis. They are powerful, but they lack in intelligence. Finally, the Takumas. The Takumas are a special clan, the most loyal, honest, and reliable. But, because of their lack of power, they are forced into the bottom of the pureblood pyramid. There. I'm done. Now can we please return to our lesson?" Yuuki nodded, not really paying attention. This was getting more and more complicated….


	33. A Lovely Cross

**Sorry for being away so long, peoples.**

**I've been having some really tough days recently…let's just say I found out something I didn't want to know…**

**Plus, My computer was confiscated…**

**Life sucks**

_________________________________________________________________

Yuuki left Ruka's bedroom after two solid hours on when and where to bow, who you bow to, who bows to you, how to react when bowed to, and to never forget to tell them to rise.

When Ruka deemed her knowledgeable on the subject of bowing, she told her she could leave. Yuuki was completely and totally bored. She went back to her own, new room. Across the door, in gold print, it said "Yuuki Cross", just like Ruka's. She hadn't noticed it there before. She opened the door and took a good look at her new home. Her room was very similar to Ruka's. Apparently the style was the same for all girls. Dark red curtains were pulled all the way back, for it was night and there was no need to block the light. Behind the dark red, were white lace curtains, closed, and fluttering in the breeze. This was merely decoration. She had a terrace that opened up onto the gardens inside the walls. Her bed was king sized with white sheets and a red silk comforter. A suitcase full of her clothes was lying open on top of it. Her bathroom was enormous with a walk-in closet off to the side. It was mostly empty, she hadn't unpacked yet.

Yuuki sighed. She sat down a plush red chintz that was by the fireplace. The last few days were entirely too crazy. Her life had completely changed and there was no going back. She thought of Kaname and how hard he's been working so she can be included in society. Then, she thought of the dinner with the Tenchiki family. Ichijou had explained to her that morning that her mother Hana Tenchiki was married to some other cousin from the Tenchiki family. According to him, most pureblood families try to confine the entire kin to one household to better control their actions. Mr. Hisao Tenchiki was the head of their clan and also a revered member of the council. He was the one who arranged dinner.

Yuuki continued to remember her conversation…

"_The Tenchiki's really are an interesting clan. So far, they are the only family to not branch off and merge with humans. Even the Kurans couldn't manage that. I think Kaname's great great aunt married an aristocrat. They both died leaving behind a little boy, I think. He died too, though, when he was about twenty in vampire years. Killed in a duel._

"_So, Yuuki, the question is, are you a Tenchiki or a Takuma? I mean, you look like a Tenchiki, but you certainly don't act like them!" Ichijou smiled at her, obviously expecting an answer._

"_Neither, I'm a Cross." She responded_

_Ichijou only smiled wider_

"_My mistake. A Cross then? A very lovely Cross indeed."_

Yuuki looked up and around her. She really loved how beautiful this room was. It was all hers.


	34. Tenchiki Dinner

**Sorry again for such a long wait. A visiting relative has been using my comp. and has this annoying habit of being on it 24/7 so I can't type some words in edgewise…**

**A lot of people have reviewed. Since I'm writing this when the internet is down, I don't know their names, so I'm just gonna put out one huge thank you.**

**THANK YOU**

**Some reviewers have told me that they read the entire thing in one reading! All I can say to this, is YOU HAVE A LOT OF TIME. There are thirty something chapters. I can barely read two before I get distracted…**

**I just finished my summer reading. I hated it, but who doesn't?**

_**Random Thought of the Day: Human Hearts continue to beat once outside the body, but only for minute. Some Heart Transplant surgeons sometimes actually DROP the heart! But they pick them up and wash them off and they never tell the recipient…**_

**I can picture a human heart sliding a across the bleached white floors of the hospitals and all the doctors and nurses trying to capture it! HA haha…**

**Like Grey's Anatomy meets Mad Tv…**

**I don't own Vampire Knights. You guys know this by now…**

__________________________________________________________________

"A long time ago, there was one clan and one king. This King had two sons. Both were kind and caring. But one was weak and frail, the other strong and determined. When the King died, he left his entire kingdom to the eldest, the weaker one. Angered by the lack of trust from his father, the younger killed his wife, in a fit rage. His wife was a powerful enchantress. On her death bed, as he wept in repentance above her, she cursed him, dooming him and his descendants to live the life of a monster. To survive he had to devour the blood of another. So he left, taking his many children with him, all mourning the loss of their mother, all fated to a monstrous future. They became known as vampires.

"The weaker brother was not a good ruler, and caused the downfall of the kingdom soon before his death. The humans began to part ways branching all over the world. The vampires needed their blood to survive, so they too began to branch. They kept England as theirs, though. Every ten years, they would flock together in this country and remember the sinful deeds of their father or their father's father. Now, in earlier times, all vampires were pureblooded and powerful. But, slowly, hybrid children were born. Half Human Half Vampire. That's when the levels of hierarchy among vampires began to appear. Eventually, only six families were completely untainted–"

"Yes, Ichijou, I know that part. Ruka told me the other day."

"Then I can move on, then…Let's see. The Tenchiki's are known as being notoriously sly, descended from Tenchiki, the fourth son of our vampiric founder. The Tenchiki clan is known for their exceptional minds and sly plans. However, Yuuki, you don't strike me as very notorious…"

"I hope not!" Yuuki and Ichijou were in the Moon Dorm Library, surrounded by books on Vampiric clan history. Both Ruka and Ichijou were working double time to prepare her for the dinner at the Tenchiki Manor. It was the next night and Yuuki was panicking.

"The Takuma's are descended from Takuma, the eleventh son of our cursed founder. They are known for pure loyalty and allegiance rather power. I'm not modest when I say this, but sometimes that's better than limitless power."

Yuuki nodded, not really listening any more. What she really wanted right now, was some tapioca pudding, the kind the headmaster made.

Only one more week and summer would be over (A/N: I'm not sure if this makes sense, but live with it). She would begin to attend Cross Academy as a Night Class student.

That wasn't her only problem. The council was having a horrible time trying to determine who her guardian would be. It was no good to have a human play father to a pureblood. Nobody wanted Yuuki to be in the care of the Tenchikis, but, since the Takuma's weren't aware of her relation to them – save some Takuma council members, not even Ichijou's mother knew – It wasn't exactly an option to dump her with them.

For now, it was deemed she stay at the school, with the Headmaster, until permanent arrangements be made. However, both father and daughter knew it wouldn't last, so they had taken every opportunity to spend time with each other.

"Did you get that?" Yuuki looked up to find Ichijou looking expectantly at her.

"Yes. I mean no…not really." She looked down at her shoes. He laughed

"We've all been working too hard. Let's go eat!"

They went downstairs to the kitchen where they found Ruka, eating soup

"You're finished already?"

"We finished enough!" Ichijou sat down beside her helping himself to a bowl of soup.

"My mind is too full, right now! I think I can survive one dinner."

"Well, hurry up, I'm going to teach you dance properly next." Yuuki sighed

__________________________________________________________________

A/N: I'm debating ending it here…but it's not anywhere near my goal…Should I continue?

__________________________________________________________________

Kaname and Ichijou were both escorting Yuuki up the mansion stairs. All were dressed in formal dinner attire. If humans had seen them, they would have thought they were witnessing a movie costume party. But, in truth, their dark, formal, yet gothic clothing was normal for vampires when not in the presence of humans. An usher at the door took their coats. Music and laughter sounded from the ballroom. Then he announced their names and everything went quiet.

All eyes were on them.

"These aren't just Tenchiki's! Damn them! They invited most of the pureblood community." Kaname whispered this from Yuuki's left

"Honestly, I didn't expect anything less. Trying to show her off I suppose. Bother! My uncle! That means the entire council is here!" Ichijou said this from her right

"They're planning something. Damn! Damn! Damn!" Kaname was glaring at the crowd.

As if his glare triggered something, the entire crowd began to bow their head as one. Only purebloods were present, so being equals, it wasn't necessary to lower their entire body. Kaname, Ichijou, and Yuuki nodded as one in return.

The music started again, though the dancing was slow to resume. Whispers sounded from around them as they walked forward, to an empty table.

_This is going to be a looongg night…_ thought Yuuki as Kaname pulled out a chair for her.


	35. Of Manners and Admirerers

**I'm doing my best to update quickly! I finally got my comp. back from that relative.**

**School starts the day after tomorrow. Sigh. I just finished one year, now I have to start another…**

**Again, the internet is acting up so I can't check who reviewed! Forgive me.**

**THANK YOU DEAREST REVIEWERS. Your reviews fan the flame of my inspiration…**

**Someone, I can't remember who, said that I have way to many purebloods in my story. Like the families are too big or something. I was thinking, there are billions of humans. So there must be thousands of vampires. Wouldn't it be appropriate to have a hundred purebloods? Also remember, I said that the Takumas were purebloods for the purposes of my story, so that means Ichijou's uncle would be pureblood too!**

**Bother it all! It's too confusing!**

**I encourage you guys to point these things out so I can explain my logic. It's fun!**

_**Random Fact of the Day:**__** Dead people are used as crash test dummies.**_

_**When you donate your body to science, they use every bit of you they possibly can. Plastic dummies are good enough to measure the amount of impact on a certain part of the body, but that info is useless if you don't know how much g-force a human body part can take.**_

_**So what they do, is prop a dead guy on a car seat and use this machine to slam into the wall several times and then they pull him down to which bones are broken after a certain amount of g-force is applied**_

**Nifty, huh?**

**(By the way, I think I'll start doing RFOTD every time I update! They're fun!)**

__________________________________________________________________

"(hack cough) Welcome, esteemed purebloods (groan, sneeze) of the vampiric community!" A voice boomed out from around the room. Mr. Hisao Tenchiki had stood and was speaking.

"Today, (cough, choke) is a very grand day, indeed (hack bark). Purebloods are the royalty. (cough hack) They demand the utmost respect, for they house the purest blood.(choke gag) Today is a day of celebration. Today is a day to rejoice. (pant gasp) For today, a new member, or should I say old, has joined us again! (hack wheeze) After ten years, our community is once again complete. (wheeze) She had been lost as a child, and we must thank her return!"

After Mr. Tenchiki had said this, muttering broke out. No one was aware that a pureblood girl was missing! It would have been big news! However, he ignored the whispering and continued. Kaname turned towards Yuuki, who was confused.

"I explicitly forbade Mr. Tenchiki from relating any details regarding your birth. He's the only one who knows the truth, save the council and your mother. This would save embarrassment for both families." He whispered in her ear. She nodded with understanding

"Today's ball (choke cough wheeze) is being held in her honor! Please, rejoice in the return of our dear (hack groan) Yuki Tenchiki!" All eyes turned to her. Yuuki blushed and looked down, embarrassed by the attention. In truth, she did not want to be considered a Tenchiki, but the Takumas were unaware of her relation to them, and so taking up their name was not an option.

The applause stopped. People were beginning to lose interest. The Tenchiki familiy were not very trustworthy. Her disappearance was never reported. No one could truly disappear. She probably was some embarrassing family secret and had her hidden until now.

"My dear (cough wheeze) granddaughter will stay with us, and we will welcome her return (choke hack) with open arms. Now! Continue to dance and celebrate. (sneeze wheeze) It is time to forget your worries and troubles!" The music started again and it seemed a welcome distraction from the news. Purebloods began to rise and dance as if never interrupted.

Kaname took Yuuki's hand and led her to the dance floor. Eyes watched them as they turned round and round.

"Ignore them." He whispered in her ear.

This was familiar to her. Scenes of a school dance flashed in her mind. Kaname smiled at her. She returned it and rested her head on his chest. The song soon ended. There was no applause. The musicians were the help, after all. A slight pause between the pieces allowed a partner exchange then the music started again. Yuuki spotted Ichijou dancing with another pureblood. He smiled at her, then returned the conversation with his partner.

Kaname was a superb dancer. He twirled her around and pulled her close. Despite her uncomfortable surroundings, she was having fun.

__________________________________________________________________

Earlier that day…

__________________________________________________________________

"There are many etiquette rules you have to follow, Yuuki. You can't just show up. It's very different from a human ball."

"Well, that could be because humans don't throw balls anymore." Yuuki pouted. She had been up since three with Ruka, getting a manicure, pedicure, hair, and makeup. Right now, she was with Ichijou, while Ruka was out buying shoes that matched her dress perfectly.

"Yuuki," he sighed exasperatedly. "Please don't be so cheeky. You only have several hours to learn all this. Your new guardian will be Hisao Tenchiki, head of the Tenchiki family. You need to know this, in case your behavior causes him to renounce his decision!" Yuuki nodded, too tired to say anything.

"First, when you arrive, it's important to ignore the help save those who directly serve you. The waiter, or footman, for example. Yuuki, are you listening?" Yuuki had fallen asleep. He groaned, very ungentleman-like and carried her to her bed.

Yuuki was awoken half an hour later by Ruka who was vigorously shaking her awake.

"Oh my, Yuuki, You have to get ready!" She yawned, slowly sitting up. Yuuki looked at Ruka who was holding a white box, on top of which was a red rose.

"Shoes?" Ruka nodded and set the box and rose down walking briskly over the desk, retrieving a brush

"Look what you did! Now I have to do your hair and makeup all over again!" Ruka propped her up and let her hair down, brushing it violently.

"Ruka?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't the others treat Ichijou and Kaname as formally as they treat me?"

"Well, there's a lot of answers to that question. They're testing you. They don't want to go to far. You have a lot of power, now. You can easily remove theirs. Also, well, none of us respected you all that much, before we found out about your heritage. We saw you as just another human, but we were strangely drawn to you. I suppose I now know why. Then, we find out that you were superior and our actions towards you were blasphemous. They are embarrassed. Then, of course, the obvious answer that they've known Kaname and Ichijou longer. Ichijou, well, it's really hard to be formal to him. He's so modest and kind. And, Kaname, he specifically asked us not to be so rigid."

"I asked you not to be rigid either!"

"Yes, but I think it's important that you know the rules before you brush them aside. Oh dear. Yuuki, what have you done" Ruka was holding up an enormous knot of hair, that, at one point that day, had been and elegant bun.

"I suppose I slept on it."

"You suppose you slept on it…" Ruka was growling now, attempting to unravel the mass.

"Ruka?"

"What now?"

"Who gave you the rose?" The brushing stopped. Yuuki turned around, surprised by this reaction.

"I – I don't know…" Ruka was blushing, suddenly interested in the detailed end of the brush.

"You have a secret admirer! Oh! Ruka that's so wonderful! How romantic!"

"I find a rose every day. This one was on the doorbell."

"The doorbell?" Yuuki's face fell a little. That seemed a little odd.

"Well, The rose is in a different place everytime. I guess it was smart of him. I keep revisiting my room, so he might get caught if he goes there all the time."

"Ruka, I'm so happy for you! Maybe…Do you think that it's someone in the Night class? I expect it probably is…" Yuuki continued to babble on about her ideas.

It was then that Ruka realized how close the two had become. She would never had been so informal to a pureblood. But, here they were, discussing her love life. Earlier, she was scolding her. Yuuki was her superior, yet she was treating her like an equal. They had established a bond that few vampires were able to make, being the reclusive beings they are…

"Yuuki! You're beautiful! Ruka has done a marvelous job!" Ichijou met her at the library doors.

"I know. She has really good taste, doesn't she? She's upstairs, sleeping" Yuuki looked back at her room, jealously.

"Can we please continue? You have two hours until we leave." Yuuki nodded and sat down, trying not to wrinkle her lacy black dress.

"I'm going to go as fast as I can. Please try to remember everything." He positioned himself by the window and began.

"First, when you encounter and unfamiliar pureblood, don't bow. You putting yourself beneath them. Don't do that. Nod and acknowledge their presence. Don't approach the host, since you are the guest of honor, he will approach you. If you were another, average visitor, make sure the host is your first priority. At most balls, those closest to the host are expected to stay the night. That would mean most of the party, since Kaname said they would just be Tenchikis. It won't be very big, I think. Only about twenty people. It's just a dinner. I had the maid prepare you a bag.

"What! Now I have to live with him?"

"It's only one night. Anyway, you'll be attending Cross Academy throughout the year, but yes, you will be expected to visit once in a while. Make sure you don't spend the entire night by Kaname's or my side. You will be expected to mingle and talk. Introduce yourself. After all, most of them are your cousins. Maybe you'll even encounter a couple siblings. Your mother did marry another man, you know. They probably won't know the secret, though, so act normally. At the dinner, don't jump into a conversation unless invited. And, if you start your own, be sure to invite others." Ichijou went on and on, while Yuuki tried as hard as she could to remember it all.

An hour later, someone knocked on the door. It opened and Kaname stepped in. He smiled at the two of them

"Yuuki, you look so beautiful. Ichijou, please, take the time to prepare yourself, you have been to preoccupied with the task I set you." Ichijou understood the subtle hint, and left.

Kaname made his way over to Yuuki and kissed her on the forehead. She stood up and kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her

"My dear girl, my rose. Soon, all this will be over. When it does, we can be together. I predict that your turning will be complete in about a week. We'll know for sure, soon." He let go of her. He didn't trust himself around her. Not since he bit her. He held out his arm for her and she took it. Then, together, they walked out of the library.


	36. The Ball

_**Random Fact:**__** NEVER DO YOUR OWN BIKINI WAX. Nothing else needs to be said.**_

__________________________________________________________________

After several dances with Kaname, they both agreed, though reluctantly, that Yuuki should mingle with the rest of the pure blood community. So she wandered off.

Kaname made his way to Ichijou, who was trying desperately to ward off the blatant flirtations of a young pureblood Kaname did not recognize.

"Oh! Kaname!" Ichijou looked relieved to see him "This is my cousin, Aiki Takuma." The strangers acknowledged each other. The girl looked him up and down, raising her eyebrows. She was impressed.

"Enchanted." Her voice was low and husky.

"The feeling is mutual, I'm sure"

They nodded at each other. Ichijou cut in frantically "Our conversation, though incredibly delightful, Miss Takuma, must be cut short. My friend, here, hardly ever even talks to me unless the matter in serious. Please excuse me."

"How unfortunate that such melancholy matters must interrupt our intriguing dialogue. However, I must abandon it as well, my husband seems to desire my company." She backed off then turned around, gracefully. Kaname and Ichijou smirked at each other.

"Going after married women, Ichijou?"

"No. Married women make it a habit of going after me. Pity, she was very pretty." Ichijou turned to his friend. "Look serious. She's watching us. Anyway, what did you want?" Kaname easily shifted his face into his usual frown and began

"I believe I know what Mr. Tenchiki is trying to do." Ichijou furrowed his brows, as if attempting a guess before being told.

"I think he's testing her. To see if she's high society material. He assured us that she would be among family. Evidently, he'd hoped we'd relax in our lessons with Yuuki. Thankfully, we pushed her even harder. He's invited the majority of the pureblood community. My guess is that he's trying to ruin her, socially. I have no idea why. I don't even know if that's his goal. But that guess is as good as any, though." Both of them were glaring at the ground.

"Kaname, I think, maybe, we should stand back and watch what happens. Yuuki can take care of herself. We taught her what we know. All she has to do is apply it." Ichijou was trying to appear relaxed and nonchalant. It wasn't working.

"You may have 'taught' her all you know, but did you ever stop and think about what she actually 'learned'?" Ichijou seemed surprised at this question. There was silence for a moment, before, in synchronization, they began to urgently walk to find Yuuki. Their imaginations buzzed with all the possible, horrible things that could have happened. Yuuki was pretty skilled at embarrassing herself…

__________________________________________________________________

As soon as she left Kaname, a old man approached her. He introduced himself as Hisao Tenchiki.

"Pleased to meet you." Yuuki nodded her head. He asked for a dance. She accepted. After all, it wouldn't be a good idea to refuse her guardian after they had just met. He wasn't nearly as good as Kaname. They began to talk.

"You are (cough hack) a very pretty young girl. If (choke gag) I was but several hundred years younger…" He smiled pleasantly at her. Yuuki blushed and looked down.

"(wheeze cough) But you already have a suitor, (sneeze choke) do you not?" Mr. Hisao Tenchiki eyeballed Kaname, who was deep in conversation with Ichijou.

"Oh No! No, he isn't a suitor! We're just friends!" Yuuki's blush was getting darker

"But you, (hack gag) do you love him?" Yuuki was dying of embarrassment and decided to change the subject.

"Why did you accept to be my guardian?" Mr. Tenchiki stopped waltzing and looked her directly in the eye.

"(cough) It was my duty. You are my granddaughter's granddaughter. Over time, I hope to mold you into the perfect woman. The perfect vampire. Then I will have you take over the clan." They looked at each other. The song ended. Another vampire insisted that he dance the next dance with Yuuki. Mr. Tenchiki nodded his way out. The new vampire introduced himself as Akito Shirabuki. He was a very nice man. His talk was cheerful and kind. She liked him.

Now, Yuuki wasn't the most observant vampire. If she bothered to look, she would have seen Kaname jealously watching her, while Ichijou was trying to listen to their exchange. When the song ended, Kaname stepped in and asked for a dance. Akito nodded out, still smiling.

"What did that Shirabuki want?" Kaname was frowning after him.

"We were just dancing, why?" Yuuki looked up at his face, as understanding spread across her own. "Are you jealous?" Kaname was startled by this question

"Of course not, I just don't trust him." It was Yuuki's turn to be startled. He wasn't jealous. Did he not think her capable of attracting another man's attention?

The finished the dance in silence. Ichijou cut in, then and asked for a turn. Yuuki accepted, not wanted to be left in an uncomfortable silence like before. Ichijou was much for fun to talk to. As he twirled her around, she noticed Kaname standing at the corner of the room, talking to a young pureblood with long blonde hair.

"Ichijou, who is that?" Ichijou looked over at Kaname and frowned

"She's a Shirabuki. She's had her sights on Kaname for ages. There aren't very many eligible women for Kaname. Most are already married or too young or too old. She's taking advantage of that. She's hoping that a marriage between them will increase her power and social status. I can tell you, though, a marriage between them will never happen. Not now, anyway. There was a time, before you turned, that marriage to her seemed like an only option. It was when you told us no, right after Zero died." Ichijou fell silent, hoping that Kaname wouldn't make a stupid move, especially with Yuuki watching. He didn't. He was stiffer than usual, and his face was set in a frown. When the dance ended, Kaname invited the young girl for the next dance and she accepted. Yuuki frowned a little, but didn't say anything. Instead, she turned around, and agreed to dance with a middle-aged Hio.

It wasn't until she danced several other dances, before Mr. Tenchiki approached her again.

"Yuuki, I would like to introduce to (choke wheeze) to Akito Shirabuki."

"We've already met" Yuuki smiled at him. He smiled back.

"(cough hack) he is going to be the Shirabuki clan leader after the (gag sneeze) current one passes on." Yuuki didn't know what to say or do, but kept quiet, looking down at the ground, confused.  
"I suggest you get to know (cough gag) each other more. The both (wheeze hack) of you could become good friends." Then, Mr. Tenchiki walked away. Yuuki and Akito smiled at each other. They began to dance…

Kaname was jealous, but he didn't want to admit it. He had finally won against Zero, yet here is another rival. Will the battle for Yuuki's affections never end? He was glaring at the floor, unaware of the girl who had inched her way towards him.

"Kaname. I am so glad that we meet again." She nodded deeply

"Sara Shirabuki. I assure you, I feel the same." He nodded in return.

"Remember, not long ago, when I said that we must stick together?"

"I do."

"I think it applies now more than ever." Sara looked deeper into his eyes.

"Is that so?"

"It is." They were silent for a moment. It was then that he realized the song had ended. He politely asked her to dance. She accepted.


	37. Turning Pure

I think it's hilarious how most of my reviewers are girls. Well, I guess that's because VK is shoujo, but still.

Are there any guys out there?

Anyway, to get to the point, I am issuing a challenge. A contest, per se. I will call it "Turning Pure" Challenge. I want some YuukiKaname fics out there.

But, here are the guidelines:

1. Has to be at **least** one chappies. I prefer longer, but whatever.

2. Yuuki and Kaname have to kiss at one point.

3. You have to have your own character in there somewhere. That means they have to interact with Kaname/Yuuki

4. Yuuki has to turn into a vampire.

5. There needs to be some reference to tapioca

6. There needs to be something sad (ie. Someone dies or gets hurt)

7. You cannot kill of Yuuki or Kaname!!! However, you can let them get hurt.

8. Kaname has to buy Yuuki something at one point.

9. Don't forget HUMOR

10. Make sure in the title, you reference the contest in some way.

That's it. Ten simple rules. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

By the way, the winner will make an appearance in one of the chappies!

BTW Make sure you Private Message me telling me you've posted so I can read it!

The deadline is…Halloween 2007!


	38. Of Hate and Promises

**Ugh. I'm home sick with the flu. My nose is drippy. My eyes are itchy. I can't stop sneezing. Ugh.**

**Random Fact of the Day:**** Duelling is legal in Paraguay as long as both parties are registered blood donors.**

**Isn't that hilarious? I mean, you can't kill someone unless they're a blood donor…Sheesh.**

**Here's another one:**

**Seven million cell phones are dropped in the toliet per year. But, In general, people have flushed down the toliet: Fish, false teeth, socks, underwear, bras, shirts, shoes, mice, hamsters, toy cars, action figures, Barbies, toothbrushes, makeup, food, trash, stuffed animals (bye bye teddy), and whole rolls of toliet paper. On a side note, most toilets flush on an E-flat note.**

__________________________________________________________________

The ball ended soon after seven that morning. Almost every room in the mansion was occupied by the numerous guests of the pureblood community. Rooms were given in order by family. All the Hios would sleep in the northwesterly part of the manor, the Shirabuki's the northeasterly…and etcetera. Yuuki was given a permanent room on the fifth floor, overlooking the garden. Apparently, as Kaname had explained to her, she was expected to return every holiday and break. Yuuki was fairly determined to return as infrequently as she possibly could. It was a very nice room, decorated in whites and golds, but she resolved to hate it. Nothing was going to make her like this ugly, ugly room!

She slept peacefully, despite her expectations of a horrible day. She was awakened by a little girl in a maid's outfit. Yuuki smiled. The girl drew back slightly, surprised, as she bowed as low as she could. The girl, who was about twelve, opened the curtains, revealing a breezy evening.

"Mistress Tenchiki, breakfast will be served in the main hall in half an hour." The girl bowed deeply again and left.

Yuuki sighed. She had forgotten that she wasn't supposed to acknowledge the help. She got up and showered in the bathroom next door to her room. She changed into the white dress that Ruka had given her, deeming it appropriate, and left in the general direction of the hall.

Yuuk couldn't actually remember where the hall was. She was very tired when she was led up to her room. Eventally, she decided she was lost. So, Yuuki stood there, trying to find her way down.

Yuuki had never tested her vampiric powers before, never finding a need to. In truth, she had forgotten she turned. Kaname had assured her she wouldn't need to drink blood until the human remnants were purged from her system. And, it wasn't until she drank blood, that her true vampirical side would reveal itself. It was a common fact in the pureblood society that Kaname, Ichijou and Yuuki all attended a school occupied by humans, so he was fairly certain no one would notice the human smell that still lingered about her.

It was while Yuuki was standing there, that she noticed smells wafting up to her from somewhere down the hall. She was greatly surprised at being able to smell that far, and eagerly followed the smell.

Yuuki was very proud of herself as she found the familiar hall and was about to enter, when a hand grabbed hers. She turned in surprise to kind Kaname smiling warmly down at her. Ichijou was standing behind him.

"You know, my dear girl, if you had just waited in your room like you were supposed to, then we wouldn't have had to scour the mansion searching for you." He locked arms with her and started through the door. Ichijou grabbed her other arm and added

"Yes. It was very irritating, sister. I was hungry and we had to find _you _first." He grinned impishly down at her. She ignored the jibe.

"I didn't know I was supposed to wait. If I was told, then I would have." She frowned

"We did tell you. You just weren't listening." Kaname squeezed her arm and the three of them walked into the great hall together.

__________________________________________________________________

Yuuki felt the eyes of the rest of the community on her back. Waching her every move. It was very aggravating. She had to be sure she did everything properly. Ignore servers, never use the napkin, it's just decoration, never ask for a plate to be passed to you, wait for it to be offered. It was crazy! Yuuki furrowed her brow in concentration, mumbling to herself slightly. Kaname was sitting next to her. He chuckled to himself, bringing Yuuki out of her little world.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, love. But, I suggest you focus on talking to _me _instead of yourself." She smiled his dazzling smile at her and she blushed. She hadn't realized she was talking to herself. She hoped that that little mistake wouldn't come back to haunt her.

"Anyway, Yuuki, most of the others are returning home today. We, however are expected to stay for tonight as well, considering our direct relations to the Tenchikis."

Yuuki groaned. It was Ichijou's turn to laugh. He was sitting on her other side. It seemed she was always between these two!

"Stop moaning. I think this is all very entertaining. Look how everyone's watching us! I haven't gotten this much attention in a very along time! Enjoy it." He was distracted by a plate of muffins being offered to him by a boy dressed, apparently very uncomfortably, in a ruffled blouse and jacket. Yuuki suppressed a giggle.

Kaname suddenly spoke, he sounded serious.

"Yuuki," he was whispering in her ear, now. Yuuki felt all eyes focusing on them now. "Yuuki, I want to complete the change tonight. It's been a week. Delaying any longer would not be in our best interest." She nodded, understanding, not wanting to say anything. He smiled at her and leaned back into his chair. He had been leaning over to whisper.

__________________________________________________________________

Throughout the rest of the day, Yuuki was doing her best to avoid all purebloods altogether. She couldn't stay in her room, being in one spot was too dangerous. Hana or someone might sneak up on her and want to talk. Yuuki settled for constant motion. First the gardens, then the halls, then the kitchens. All the servants eyed her nervously, hoping that she wasn't planning on having _them _for dinner instead.

Yuuki eventually found herself on the grounds, walking along the drive to the gate. Once at the metal door, the only way through the tall walls surrounding the property, she turned and walked back.

It was very nice here. No. It wasn't. It was an ugly, horrid place. She didn't want to be here. No matter how green the grass was!

It was when a small chuckle next to her ear startled her that she realized she was mumbling again.

"My dear girl, I believe you are developing an unbecoming habit. However, it is a habit I enjoy watching." Yuuki stopped walking and turned to him.

"Kaname…"

"Yes?" She was silent. He seemed to understand her silence, though and pulled her into a tight embrace

"I love you, Yuuki. With all my heart. I will make you happy. I promise." And they stood there, together, surrounded by trees and they smiled.


	39. Pure at Last

**Everyone's clamoring for an update, so I'll oblige. No RFOTD right now, too busy to look them up. I have so much stuff going on. I have knowledge Bowl, cheerleading, student gov., prom committee, volunteering at the hospital, then I have to have a life outside of school as well…**

**This chapter's dedicated to Duzell, cuz honestly, I forgot this story existed until he reminded me to update.**

__________________________________________________________________

Yuuki was sitting in her bedroom, waiting for Kaname. He promised that he would complete the change tonight. Then, he explained, it would be of absolute importance that she drank blood. She didn't know what to expect. She sat there waiting…thinking about the past year.

Knocks sounded from the door and Kaname slunk into the room silently. He sat down next to her and wrapped his hands around her waist. He kissed her cheek lightly, holding her to him. They were quiet, both lost in what they were doing.

"Yuuki…I'm going to bite you now." She nodded in response and braced herself for the pain, but felt none. Instead, she felt a numb sensation spreading through her body from her neck. The longer he was latched on, the stronger the sensation became. She sat limp in his arms while we worked. Minutes passed by, though it seemed like longer. Finally, Kaname drew back, the sucking ceased.

"I want you to bite me Yuuki. Drink my blood. Only then will you be truly mine. Please. Bite." He whispered in her hear. She couldn't move, though, she felt too weak. Kaname seemed to understand, though and lifted his wrist to his mouth. He bit, drawing thick, red blood. He held it above her mouth and drizzled it in. Immediately, Yuuki began to feel stronger. Each swallow brought her back to her senses. It wasn't until she realized that Kaname had let go her that she noticed she had clasped her hands to his wrist to continue drinking. She stopped herself. She was stronger, mentally, but her body was still weak. Kaname also was struggling to sit up. She had drunk more of his blood than he expected. They leaned against each other as the night melted into day, breathing slowly…

Kaname woke up that evening still leaning against each Yuuki. The curtains had been shut, however, and the fire lit. Someone had obviously been in the room. He picked her up and placed her on her bed. He stumbled back to his room. Kaname quickly crossed to the nightstand where a silver bell was sitting. He rung it repeatedly. He needed blood. Now. Moments later, a young boy entered with a tray on which a tall glass filled with the dark red liquid sat. Kaname dismissed him so he could satisfy his thirst in peace. Yuuki had finally drunken blood. His blood. They had formed a bond that couldn't be broken. By drinking each other's blood, they promised to be with each other forever. Only Yuuki didn't know that. It was necessary, though. Now any other who attempts to take her blood will find a pungent mark left by Kaname, his territory mark per se and any contact with the fluid will burn them. Yes. Now she was truly his. For only he could taste the essence of her life ans not feel the revulsion and pain others would feel. He smiled to himself, pleased that he had won.

_________________________________________________________________

Yuuki woke up in her room, tucked firmly under the blankets. She had a headache, a bad one and there was this horrible scratchy itch in the back of her throat. It was then that a delicious smell wafted into her nose. It was unbearable. She needed to find the source of this wonderful scent. She quickly threw off her covers and ran to the door. She opened it only to find the girl from before holding a silver platter with a glass filled with the source.

"Master Kuran wishes you to drink this, Mistress Tenchiki." The girl's head was parallel with the floor. She refused to raise it. Yuuki ignored her, took the glass and shut the door. Leaning against it, she drank it down, aware of what it was, but the horror at what she had done had not yet set in. When she finished it, she sighed, sliding to the ground. She felt complete and happy. Her desire had been fulfilled. She rose and washed and dressed. Yuuki left the bathroom to find her bed made and the curtains drawn once again. A note had been left on the night table.

"_Yuuki,_

_I would like to dine with you this evening for a private luncheon. Just you and me. We have much to discuss._

_Hisao Tenchiki."_

Yuuki sighed. She hated that man more and more. It was already 11:30, so she made her way to the dining hall.


	40. The Twist

**Sorry if this chapters poorly written or most of it's grammatically incorrect.**

**I had a really bad day yesterday…I got grounded from Homecoming, A four year old split her lip and had to get stitches under MY watch (her mom now thinks I'm some irresponsible teenager who can't be trusted), My friend is ignoring me because of some stupid reason, I heard my sister talking smack about me to her friends, and my purse with my cell phone and credit cards was stolen in Walmart. All in one day! BTW, my homecoming was last night and I didn't get to go! Then the varsity soccer and volleyball teams lost their homecoming games!!!! My life sucks**

**The only good thing is that the new Grey's Anatomy season started.**

**So seriously, don't expect too much out of this chapter.**

_________________________________________________________________

"Mr. H," It was a dark room, in the middle of the night. A light clicked on

"What is it?" a bout of coughing broke the silence. "I'm busy – make it fast!"

"We have evidence that Mikio Tenchiki, also known as Yuuki Cross, has been reverted back from her human form.

"Yes, you heard true" more coughing.

"We had an agreement! She was a successful experiment! The only one! We need her to conduct more tests!"

"She is not mine to give……yet."

"If you don't fill your end of the bargain, then we won't fulfill ours! We also know the circumstances in which the Tenchiki girl was taken. Give her to us, and we will remain silent."

"I told you, You filthy Human-lover!" More coughing "I'm doing the best I can."

"Your best isn't good enough."

"Neither is yours apparently. I heard she escaped immediately after the experiment."

"A level E attacked the base."

"One level E? Against thirty-odd vampires?" The room shook with the bouts of hacks

"It….was powerful, to say the least. Just turned. And it surprised us." The first voice was dropping to a whisper.

"If you say so. I will continue to finance your experiments, as promised" more coughing "but I expect results…before I die. And the girl….don't worry about her."

"And the girl, Mr. H?"

"You will get her, eventually. Hopefully sooner rather than later."

"Good. She's was our only success and we don't know why. That child you gave us eighty years ago died right off the bat."

"This conversation is over."

"Understood." A light clicked off. The dark room joined the multitudes of others.

__________________________________________________________________

"I'm boooreeeddd…" a groan sounded from the couch.

"We all are. Nothing's happened for days…" a voice responded from the staircase

"When are they coming back? Does anyone know?"

"Tomorrow, stupid."

"Let's throw a party. I haven't been to a party in ages! We could say it was a welcoming home party, then maybe Kaname wouldn't mind so much!" The voice from the couch jumped up in excitement.

"Or maybe, you could go lie down on a road." Despite the acidity in the tone, the owner of this voice was extremely happy. She had received a rose in the mail every single day that week

__________________________________________________________________


	41. Change of Heart

**Ahh people. I promise that this chapter will be a long one. How this story is going to end, I have no idea. I'll wing it or something…**

**Thanks for the concern and sympathy! I love you all! Not many people have participated in my contest so far….If you have please send me another PM just in case I missed the first.**

**I don't think I'll do a sequel when this one is finally over….it will end soon.**

**I have thirty-odd chapters…I have to wrap it up sometime. I'm going to do a Twilight fanfic next.**

**BTW you guys should try dipping Fritos in cottage cheese. It's really good!**

**Anyway, A lot of you people asked me how one level E destroyed thirty vampires. Notice that I never said pureblood. I said that they were just vampires. And Human-lovers tend to be scaredy-cats.**

**I have no idea where to take this….if this chappie's crappy….well, sorry**

_________________________________________________________________

Yuuki made her ways through the dark hallways of the Tenchiki manor. What on earth did he want to talk to her about. She had done her best to appear as high class as she could during the party and her entrance to society. She furrowed her brow, searching her brain for something that she did that could've done to insult him. She clutched at her skirt anxiously. After wandering aimlessly with idea where she was, Yuuki finally found her way to Hisao Tenchiki's quarters.

She knocked twice. There was no answer. Yuuki let herself in. The room was dark, decorated in maroon curtains that wound themselves around the gloomy study. There was no one there. She padded her way across to the desk and sat down in one of the stiff-wooden backed chairs. She waited for him to arrive. She sat quietly, thinking

Yuuki knew she had to drink blood to live now, but somehow, it felt natural. As a human, she had been trained to avoid blood. Blood was bad. But, as soon as she turned, those teachings flew out the window. She kept waiting for the shock to set in. She drank blood. She was a vampire. But nothing happened…it was as if she had been doing this all her life.

A weird smell began to fill her nose…rotten cheese, maybe?

She then thought about Kaname. They were equals now. She didn't have to compete for his affections. They were on the same playing field and they had sworn their love. It felt so real. Now that there wasn't such an immense distance between their worlds. She felt beautiful, attractive…worthy of attentions from this handsome vampire. She began to feel lightheaded…thinking of Kaname always made her woozy…

What exactly did Mr. Tenchiki want with her anyway? He did say something about her taking over the clan, did he? Training her, or something…Yuuki decided she liked Hisao Tenchiki. He had an air of respect witch he **co**mmanded, instead of **de**manded. Yes, that was it…he was authentic and he cared for his people.

Why was she so tired? She had just woken up!

Yuuki stood up, trying to walk the ache out of her bones. She walked up to the window. Her knees and back felt strained, as if unable to carry her weight…then she fell. Yuuki couldn't move. Her eyes frozen shut. Paralyzed, she tried to call for help. But she could barely manage to breathe…

__________________________________________________________________

**Yes, I know this is very short, but give me a break!!!! I love you all! Thank you so much for sticking with me through my bouts of procrastination!!!**


	42. Author's Note: Please Read

**Alright. It's been almost a year. I feel completely horrible. But I'm back. It has been a crazy year for me…I've transferred schools, submitted college applications…yeah. I even think I matured a little. But I'm back. I going through each and every chapter fixing errors and changing things so they make more sense…because as most of you know, I had no idea where I was going with this. I had started it on a whim. So I advise you to reread it and keep in mind that I had started this a while ago and new chapters have come out since. **

**It also seems I was fairly accurate in my predictions of what would happen..Yuuki is indeed a vampire and he and Kaname are meant to be together. Too bad Zero's not dead yet…oh well. You win some you lose some. **

**By the way, how did everyone like the Twilight movie? I really liked it…**

**OK! Let's get back to work. I just wanted to tell you guys I'm still alive. It still might be a couple days before I pump out a new Chappie, but I advise you to use that time to reread the previous ones to remind you what happened and to pick up on the changes I'm making. I love you all for sticking with me this long and once again, I'm so sorry.**

**Love and Kisses**

**Wielder of the Mighty Pen**


	43. Dead End

**As promised:**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Yuuki woke up inside a dark room. Her mind was groggy and blurred. Drugged. She was drugged? She tried moving her arms but nothing happened. She wiggled her toes but they didn't move. She tried to cry out in desperation but her voice made no noise.

"She's awake. The pureblood's awake." She heard shuffling somewhere to her right.

"Keep her immobile. We won't be able to control her if she starts moving."

The room wasn't dark, she realized. Her eyes were shut and no matter the force she applied to open them, they wouldn't lift.

"Is it frustrating you, Ms. Pureblood? I bet it is. Can't move can you? Ha. Blame your grandfather for that. Poor bastard turned you in just so he could be human. Selfish of him, huh?" A low chuckle sounded by her ear. Torture. That's what this was. She couldn't move.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kaname entered Yuuki's bedroom that evening intent on surprising her. Imagine his shock when he found her gone. He smelled a faint air of blood and knew that she had drunk the glass he sent her. Good. He was happy she was adjusting. But where was she? He followed her scent to private study of Mr. Tenchiki. A foul odor wafted around the door. He knocked, and then opened the door. Mr. Tenchiki sat behind his desk, his fingertips touching.

"Kaname."

"Where's Yuuki?"

"She's busy."

"Where is she?" It was a demand this time.

"She can't see you now."

"Hisao." Kaname stared at him coldly, inserting every ounce of resentment and suspicion he's ever had in that one glare.

"I'm dying."

"Everyone dies. Where is she?"

"We Tenchikis can't stand these long lives of ours. They're too long, too stable, and too unchanging. We aren't meant to live this way. We have never achieved as much as the other families. We knew our own unworthiness. So we refused to cross lines because we didn't want to breed our incompetence. We Tenchikis don't know what we are or what we want and it is hell, living like this. We are purposeless. We made up what we lacked in skill and a sense of self by training our minds to be our weapon. We are vampires, but at heart – we are little more than human pieces of trash. But it's who we are, and even I know you can't change that."

Hisao Tenchiki's coughs had died down to where he said the majority without an interruption of violent coughs. He was breathless. Kaname could hear his heart stuttering sporadically.

"I'm not coughing. Not anymore. It's too late. It's like chess, you see, and I made the wrong move. Yuuki was a chance for us. No one wanted her, let alone knew of her existence. So I gave her to the human-lovers. I did that. We don't appreciate immortality though we should. We know we're at fault. But I was foolish and saw her as an opportunity to force a change to all that. They were trying to develop a method to change vampires to humans. And it worked. It really worked. Then it was lost when that damn level E attacked and ruined everything. I know you love her. And I can't tell you how sorry I am. I'm sorry. So completely and irrevocably sorry." He lowered his hands into his lap, not breaking eye contact with Kaname.

"Hisao. Where did you take her?" His voice was barely controlled and hate seeped from his pores.

"It's too late. They're trying again. This time it will be final. No mistakes. No interruptions. And though I will die. Maybe I can still win. I am so sorry." Hisao closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"Do it now. I am ready."

Kaname killed him.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

All vampires started when they smelled the spilt blood of a pureblood. They looked at each other, mentally tallying who was missing. Then, in a frenzy, they all rushed to the offending smell. It was here, that the Tenchiki family found their patriarch's corpse lying serenely in his chair. They all knew who did it, and most knew why.

"So it's happened. He took her again. Damn." Spoke up one.

"This should've stopped a long time ago. It will end this time."

Ichijou stood in a corner, confused, though assessing the situation as best he could. He smelled Yuuki, Kaname, a faint gas smell. What had happened?

"They're so close. They're so damn close. We won't have to live like this anymore."

"Yuuki seemed sweet, but she dying for a greater cause."

"Yes."

"A greater cause."

"For us."

"Yes."

"Bless her."

"For us."

Ichijou's face darkened. Most had forgotten his presence. He then felt a familiar pressure around his aura. Kaname was here. He was hiding, listening. Then he burst from Nothing and promptly proceeded to execute the entirety of the Tenchiki line, while Ichijou Takuma stood by. After long minutes of pure slaughter, a seething Kaname stood, alone, in the middle of the room, blood of his sisters and brothers on his hands. Ichijou watched his friend in disbelief. Never, NEVER had ever seen Kaname this mad. Yuuki was dying. That much he knew.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. And they would never tell me. They're better off this way." Kaname was panting and on the inside his emotions were in turmoil. Yuuki. His Yuuki. They took her. Took her away from him. For that, they must all die. Quickly composing himself, he turned to Ichijou.

"I want you to notify the families. Have them search every human lover's facility in the world. GO. Now."

Ichijou nodded quickly and sped off. Yuuki was his sister, and he wasn't about to lose her.


End file.
